Golden-Trio Era various one-shots and drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: Various trio-era one shots and drabbles. [Latest Chapter] Hermione/Neville. After a marriage law is announced, Hermione makes her choice.
1. Ribbit - Hermione

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Potions Class - Assignment Three - **Write a humorous fic about the effect of one of Neville's potions. Prompts used: Word: Ribbit, Colour: Pink.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** \- Primrose Everdeen - Neville Longbottom

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge - Face Painting. **Write something K - K+

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** \- The Chamber of Secrets - At Flourish and Blotts - Write about Hermione.

* * *

**Title: Ribbit**

**Pairing: None**

* * *

"If Miss Granger is so confident in your skills, I'm sure she won't mind sampling this... this ridiculous attempt at the Draught of Peace."

There was a long silence as all eyes fell on Hermione, who was staring at the pink mixture. Far from the turquoise blue it was supposed to be. She quickly tried to work out what had gone wrong, and if it was fatal. The colour reminded her of Pepto-Bismol, and the thought of drinking it made her want to gag.

She couldn't think of any way the potion could have ended up pink. It was not supposed to be pink.

"I'm shocked, Miss Granger. I thought you'd want to prove that you are capable of tutoring another student. Clearly I was wrong. Longbottom, may I suggest next time you need help, you should ask..." Professor Snape's eyes swept over to the Slytherins.

"Bezoar," Hermione mouthed at Harry, who nodded, slipping out of his seat, to retrieve one from the potions cupboard.

"She's going to do it," Lavender gasped as Hermione took a ladle, her hand shaking slightly as she poured it into a goblet.

"If it doesn't poison her, I'll give you a passing grade for the lesson," Snape said to Neville, smirking as the cup raised to Hermione's lips.

Hermione moved slowly, all eyes on her, and it was only moments before Harry was back at his desk, bezoar in hand, and she quickly drunk the potion down, and slammed the goblet down onto the table, and waited.

And waited.

Every set of eyes was on her as she waited to find out what happened, and after a few minutes, it was clear that nothing was going to happen. Snape's smirk turned into a frown.

"Back to work," he said, turning around. "Miss Granger, if you're still alive at the end of class, come and see me, I'll make sure the potion hasn't done any damage."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione sighed, but those weren't the words that came out of her mouth.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

Her hand clamped over her mouth, and her eyes widened.

Harry and Ron looked at her for a moment, and could barely contain the smiles that crossed their faces.

"Everything alright Hermione?" They asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she meant to say, but all they heard were the noises of a frog ribbiting.

Neville looked pale. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said, as Harry and Ron tried not to laugh.

"At least it shuts her up," Draco called, where he was laughing with the other Slytherins. "Well done, Longbottom. Maybe you're not so useless after all."

Hermione looked at Professor Snape, pleadingly, hoping he could fix the problem, but she wasn't so lucky. "I said back to work," he snapped, his eyes on her.

With her hand over her mouth, she grabbed her bag and rushed from the room to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Word Count - 480**


	2. Brothers - Family fic - Bill & Charlie

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Ancient Runes Class - Graphorn - The creature's dual horns represent "2". Write about the best of friends, a pair of people who stick together through anything. Alternatively, write about siblings being there for each other. **Prompt used: "I don't know about you, but ..."**

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition - **Quote - "Look, if you want to be babied you should have asked ..."

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** \- The Goblet of Fire - The Hungarian Horntail - Write about Charlie Weasley

**Disney Character Competition** \- The Tramp - Bill Weasley

**The Star Challenge** \- Adara - Write about any of the Weasleys

**Hogwarts fair 2014 Challenge** \- Niffler Lucky Dig - 250 tokens.

**Wand Wood Challenge** \- Chestnut - Write about Charlie Weasley

* * *

**Title: Brothers**

**Pairing: None**

* * *

**Charlie helping his brother, Bill. About brothers being there for each other.**

* * *

Charlie banged on the door. "Open up," he shouted, but there was no reply. He tried to look through the windows, but all the lights were out. If he didn't know any better, he would suspect that the house was empty.

The floo was closed too, but the clock at the Burrow stated that Bill was at Shell Cottage.

Like it showed every time someone came to knock on the door.

He wasn't able to apparate into the house because of the wards, so he walked around, looking for a way in. Charlie checked the back door and windows, but they were all locked tight. He didn't want to blow a hole in the wall, but he would if it came to it. Bill had locked himself up for too long now.

Charlie tried to unlock the doors, followed by the windows, but he had no luck. The rest of the family had already come by, and one of them would have thought of that, but it didn't hurt to give it another go. He soon realised that trying to be careful was a waste of time. He was getting in there. He knew he wasn't going to leave Bill sinking into depression.

Charlie had come back from Romania when everyone else had tried and failed. Clearly Charlie was the last resort, as no-one else knew what to do. Charlie hadn't even known that Fleur had left Bill, due to the delay in owls. The birds were scared of the dragons, and would drop the post in town instead. But the Wizarding town was still a distance, and the workload was so heavy, that none of them had the time to go and check the post.

Seeing as the letter arrived just after the pervious post was collected, and it took a month before someone could go and check, Charlie had found out long after the event. When he did get the post, there was a letter from a month before stating that Fleur had left Bill, and a second dating a week before regarding Bill locking himself away.

If only he had gotten the letter sooner... but he was here now. His brother needed him.

He couldn't find a way in and sighed, trying to remember the layout of the house. There was no furniture by the back door, he recalled. He walked to it.

"Bombarda," he said, blasting it down. He was feeling quite annoyed at the situation. When his family stopped over, why didn't one of them do this? Force their way into the house and make Bill listen to sense, it would have been the most sensible option. Why didn't they use a portkey to visit Charlie, to tell him in person? He would have come back straight away to help any of his family through a crisis.

Charlie waited until the dust had cleared. He had tried to make the spell weak when aiming for the door, but had taken away quite a bit of wall with him. It wouldn't take too long to fix at least. He stepped over the few bricks and wood laying across the floor, and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing he spotted was the sink. It was piled high with dishes from his mum. The countertop was the same. Charlie quickly realised that his mother must have left dishes of food outside the door for Bill on a regular basis, and he was bringing them inside.

At least he was eating, that was always good. Charlie ignored the bottles that had once held firewhiskey, littering the counter, a couple on the floor, and as he walked, he realised there were more than a few broken bottles crunching under his shoes. Before moving from the room, he cleared the broken glass away. It was dangerous.

He moved through the house, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Unwashed clothes, rotting food and alcohol. He walked into the living room to find his brother asleep on the sofa, his hands wrapped around a bottle that had emptied onto the floor. Bill smelt as bad as the house.

**...oOo...**

Charlie watched him for a minute, taking in the state of his brother. The same brother that had supported him when he wanted to go to Romania, and his mother got upset. The same brother that fixed his and his mothers deteriorating relationship over their differing in opinion over Romania. His only older brother - the only one that looked out for him, because the rest were too busy getting into trouble. The only one he could take his troubles to.

Bill was the one that taught Charlie how to chat up girls, and would take him out around the muggles when their mother was busy with the younger ones. Bill was his best friend, and he'd be damned if he allowed Bill to stay like this.

**...oOo...**

Charlie began by collecting all the bottles up, putting them into a recycling bag, and apparating each bag to an alley, placing the bag with the bins. He was shocked at the amount of bottles he collected. Bill had been drinking heavily for the past month at least. His next step was all the dishes. He set them to all wash, and cleared the rubbish away. The counters were wiped down. He loaded the washing machine, and collected up all the dirty clothes, making a large pile in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. He spent a lot of time cleaning that house, and searching for Firewhisky, tipping each bottle down the sink.

The place still stunk, and the charms he was casting were doing nothing. He needed to open windows, but he couldn't undo Bill's spells. He set the clothes to all wash, and looked around. That was all he could do for now.

It was time to wake Bill up.

**...oOo...**

"How'd you get in here?" Bill mumbled, blinking his eyes, trying to get his bearings. "Whats going on?"

"I've just spent the best part of the afternoon cleaning your house for you, no need to thank me. You going upstairs, taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes will be thanks enough," Charlie replied.

"What's the point," Bill whispered. "She's gone. Why don't you just piss off too?"

"Because I'm your brother, and if I have to hex you to do as I ask, you'll go and do it."

Bills gaze fell to the floor.

"She doesn't deserve you. Remember Bill, all the girls that would come after you -"

"Before this," he muttered, pointing to his scarred face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie replied. "That goes too well with the whole image you're going for. Long hair, pierced ear, scar, tattoos... I say make the most of what you've got. Now go upstairs and take that shower, I pulled out some clean clothes for you."

"Do I have to? I just want to lay here, and -"

"Look, if you want to be babied you should have asked mum. I'm not going to deal with your crap and your wallowing in pity. You are getting off that sofa, you are going to wash and change into clean clothes, because now there's a hole in your house, we both know mum would come if I asked. So it's either listening to me, or listening to her."

**...oOo...**

When Bill was clean and sober, he headed downstairs to find Charlie with a bag. "What are you doing?"

"You staying here alone is a bad idea, you'll keep thinking about Fleur and it'll eat you up inside."

"You're not taking me back to mum are you?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not face mum right now either, she'll treat you like a toddler who lost his favourite toy." Charlie couldn't help the grin as he compared Fleur to a toy. "I'm staying at Grimmauld Place myself, and we'll be going there instead. I thought that you could talk to Remus, he'll be able to give you advice -"

"On what? He's been with the same bloke since he was like eleven or thirteen or something," Bill replied, as he tied his hair back and pulled a jacket on.

"Not when Sirius was in Azkaban, he wasn't," Charlie stated. "He can talk to you, help you get your confidence up. You're worried about your scars, I'm sure his are much worse. He actually transforms at the full moon, whereas you act like a girl who's suffering her very own time of -"

"I get it, don't... just don't say that," Bill said, shuddering slightly. "I still can hear mum sitting us all down and explaining about girls... month stuff. I never want to hear that phrase again in my life."

"And to think you're a married man and still can't handle hearing that phrase," Charlie said.

Bill shook his head. "That's besides the point. I don't get why I have to leave here?"

"Either you come with me now, or I'll go home and bring mum."

Bill stared at him for a moment to see if he was bluffing, but it was clear that he would go ahead with the threat. "Lead the way," Bill mumbled.

"You'll see, we'll help you get past this. You deserve better."

"I love her, Charlie. I married her, I wanted a family with her. She left me, I don't understand why she married me if she didn't want all this?" Bill admitted.

"Because she's foolish," Charlie replied. Foolish wasn't the word that he wanted to say, but he didn't want to upset Bill more. "She was stupid to let you go. You can do better, and you will. There are so many girls out there that aren't shallow and vain, that will love you, but first we'll work on the drinking and the confidence."

"Thank you," Bill said, softly, as they stepped through the hole where the backdoor used to be.

"It's all good. I know you'd do the same if it was me," Charlie replied, grabbing Bill's arm to make sure he came too, and apparating them to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**1686 Words**

**Review Please.**


	3. Our Last Day - LunaPadma

**Challenges and Competitions:**

**Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition** \- Luna/Padma

**Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt** \- Ravenclaw Common Room.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** \- Beetee &amp; Wirless - A Ravenclaw

* * *

**Pairing: Luna/Padma**

**Our Last Day**

* * *

Luna sighed slightly as she worked her way around the Common room, searching in every nook and cranny, trying to find her belongings. She didn't have many left after her home was destroyed, and had yet to replace them all.

She pulled out a necklace she had made with old beads. Ginny had given some from a necklace that bad broken, and Hermione had a bracelet she never wore, both girls happy to hand them over when they saw Luna threading her own onto the black cord. She smiled happily, starting to pull her hair aside to pull the necklace around her neck.

"Here, let me help," came a voice, and Luna smiled. Whereas everyone else had gone back to normal the way they treated her, this year she was sharing dorms with Padma Patil, who had returned for her eighth year.

Padma was one of the few that treated her like a normal person... well, one of the very few Ravenclaws. The other houses weren't so bad, just her own. As though they were embarrassed to have someone so different in their house.

She allowed hands to take the necklace from hers, and tie it around her neck as she lifted her hair, brown eyes fixed on the necklace before they met hers.

"It's a nice necklace," Padma said softly, breaking the silence as she struggled to open the clasp.

"It is," Luna replied. "It's not finished yet, but the beads on it were given to me by Hermione and Ginny. It's like a friendship bracelet."

Padma smiled. "Well, I have a few... if you want? Does it matter about colours or anything?"

Luna shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. "I like them all to be different - to reflect my friends personalities."

Padma moved back, taking the necklace with her. "I collected up some of your things," she said, and Luna smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "I was worried I wouldn't find everything in time."

"I'll go get the beads," she said, passing the necklace back to Luna and heading up to the dorms, as Luna sat on the sofa, waiting patiently.

Ten minutes later Padma returned, some beautiful silver and black beads in her hand. She placed them down next to Luna.

"Thank you," Luna said, as she reached for them, and started to thread them on, with a smile on her lips.

"So... what are you doing after you leave?" Padma asked.

"I'll be staying at the Weasley's. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be at Grimmauld Place, and Mrs Weasley knows I have nowhere to go, so she's letting me take Ron's room for a bit."

"That's nice of her."

"It is," Luna agreed. "My house still isn't repaired, and it wasn't that far from the Weasley's, so I can go help my father with it all."

The beads were finished.

"It'll be strange though, I've enjoyed spending time with you this year."

Padma's face lit up. "Really?"

Luna nodded. She leaned in and took Padma's hand.

"Of course I'll be owling you soon, I don't want to lose contact."

"Me neither," Padma said, her grip tightening on Luna's.

"Well, I better check if the others have found any of my things. I'll see you on the train later?"

Padma nodded, blushing hard as lips pressed against her cheek before Luna disappeared out of the common room.

* * *

**Okay, so this went better than I thought for my first femmslash.**

**562 Words**


	4. A Surprise Meeting - HermioneDean

**Challenges/Competitions:**

**Pairing Gods Challenge**

**A Different Rare Pair Challenge**

**Disney Character -** Li Shang

**The Star Challenge**\- Alpha Centauri - Golden Trio or Golden Trio Era.

* * *

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Hermione/Dean Thomas**

**A Surprise meeting.**

* * *

Hermione took the seat next to her father, and twisted the claret and blue scarf through her fingers. It had been too long since she had come to a Football game, never having much interest in it growing up, but after spending seven years in the magical world, she saw football as a nice change to that.

She watched as Upton Park stadium filled up, the Liverpool supporters gathering on the other side to where she was sitting with the other West Ham supporters, and she found herself distracted by a familiar face. "Wait here," she said to her dad, getting up from her seat, and walking over to get a better look.

"Dean, you're totally getting checked out," said a teenage boy sitting next to Dean, and he turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Hermione. He quickly stood up from his seat.

"Dean, I thought it was you," she said, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Hermione," he said, smiling when she pulled away. "What brings you to a West-Ham game?"

"My dad," she replied, pointing over at him. "He had a spare ticket, and I thought it would be a nice change than Quidditch. I mean I do like watching Quidditch, but I grew up watching Football with dad."

"Good team, you look good," he said, his eyes moving over her outfit.

She glanced down at the men's football shirt with leggings that she was wearing. A second scarf had been transfigured into a matching belt around her waist. "If you weren't here with your dad, you'd have almost every guy here after you in an outfit like that."

"Who's your girlfriend?" came a voice next to him, and Dean spun around. "Oh, these are my little brothers, Ben and Ryan."

Hermione smiled at them.

"This is Hermione," he said to them.

The one sitting closest raised an eyebrow. "How do you know someone who looks like that?"

Hermione frowned slightly, looking down at herself. Did she look silly like this?

"He means that you look too good to know me," Dean clarified. "It's got nothing to do with your outfit. West-Ham looks good... amazing on you."

He turned to his brother. "Ben, me and Hermione go to school together. She's a badass. She fought a troll, rode on a dragon, broke into the Ministry and the Bank pretending to be other people - one of them that insane woman I was telling you about. This girl is fearless."

"Again, how does she know a loser like you," his brother said, grinning.

"Shut up, you're the loser," Dean retorted as Hermione tried to hide a smile.

He turned back to her and grinned. "So, Hermione... you local?"

"Sort of. I'm a few miles away."

"Yeah me too. So, do you see everyone a lot?"

"Not during these holidays. Since I'm returning to Hogwarts, I've got the summer to myself before I go back. Harry and Ron are already working, so I get to see them on Sundays at the Burrow for family dinner. I see Ginny and Luna sometimes though, we hang out... but I enjoy reacquainting myself with muggle things... like football."

"And the cinema?" he blurted out.

"Smooth," came both of his brother's voices from behind him, and Hermione grinned at them. "Well, not the cinema yet. I can't risk taking Ginny and Luna to them, they're too obvious..."

"Well, it's a shame you don't know anyone... local to go to these things with. You know, ones who grew up in the muggle world," he replied, shifting slightly, his cheeks going red. "I'm going back too," he added.

Hermione wondered how Dean had ever got up the nerve to ask Ginny out. Ginny must have done the asking, because Dean was clearly terrible at this.

"Just ask her out," came two voices from behind him.

"Ah, so do you..."

Hermione smiled, and searched in her bag. "You are terrible at this," she said with a laugh. "This is my number. Don't be shy. Owls work too. I will be up for going to see a movie or something and acting like a muggle. If you're still too nervous to ask me out, I'm sure one of your brothers can help you."

She winked at the two teenage boys behind him. "Nice to meet you both, make sure he texts me or something. I don't want to have to hex him when we get back to school." She quickly returned to her seat, Dean staring after her, a smile on his face.

"Who's your friend?" Her dad asked.

"Dean... from school," she replied. "I'm pretty sure he was trying to ask me out."

Her dad looked at him for a minute. "Well at least he likes West-Ham," he replied.

**...oOo...**

It was almost half-time and Hermione slipped off to get some drinks and snacks. She was almost first in the queue and she watched the people build up behind her quickly. As he walked past, she grabbed Dean's arm, and pulled him into the queue with her.

"Oh great, I didn't want to be waiting long," he said. "So it wasn't because I was shy or anything, I would have asked you out... but I thought you and Ron were having a thing, and I was trying to work it out without actually asking you out... I wanted to check you were single first."

She laughed. "Me and Ron kissed at the final battle, and both agreed that it was the biggest mistake over. I think things got confused for the both of us, and we've realised that we're best off staying friends."

"So, fancying someone for so long can be stopped by a kiss?" he asked. "What about if I've had a thing for you for a while? What happens if I take you on an amazing date, and we kiss and there's nothing there? No spark, no fireworks?"

"Then we remain friends, and can still hang out," she said, and he nodded eagerly.

"It's weird. Not many of my old friends hang around since I've gone away to a private boarding school. They all moved on in other directions."

"At least you had friends, I was always know-it-all Hermione, not the most popular girl in school."

"And if they saw you now, they'd be jealous," he replied. "I agree with you though. If there aren't any sparks, I'd be happy to be friends."

As the person in front of them moved to the counter, Hermione quickly stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against Dean's, his arm wrapping around her in surprise. She pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Sparks," she confirmed.

"Lots of sparks," he agreed, not letting go off her hand as she stepped away.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	5. Quidditch - HarryOliver

**A/N - I own nothing**

* * *

**Quidditch**

* * *

Harry took his shower quickly after the match, trying to get the mud out of his hair. His glasses had been left on one of the benches, snapped in half due to the fall, but they had won.

His first match, and he had caught the snitch, winning the game by ten points. Puddlemere United weren't doing so great, but for the first time in a long time, they had won a game, and they had become more popular, because Harry Potter had chosen their team out of all the other teams he could join.

Not many people realised the true reason he picked the team was because of one Scottish Keeper, and Harry was determined to keep him.

**...oOo...**

No one outside his small group of friends was quite sure why he chose Puddlemere United when so many other teams wanted him. He was offered more money, offered merchandise made up of himself, but only a handful of people - the ones that knew Harry properly, only they understood that the offers were the opposite of what Harry wanted.

What he wanted was what Oliver Wood offered.

The man who walked up to Harry, not fawning over him, and smiled at him. "Come play with us, Potter," came his delightful Scottish tones. "It'll be like back at Hogwarts. Don't expect any special treatment though."

"Why me?" Harry had replied.

"Because I've played with you before. I know how good you are on a broom. I'm not like the rest that want to brag about Harry Potter being on the team, without caring about what he can do. If you were crap, I wouldn't be here now. My manager knows nothing about this visit."

What Harry wanted was someone who offered him a job based on his skill and not on his name.

And that's what Oliver had done.

"You'll have to try out first, of course," Oliver added, and Harry nodded eagerly, trying not to let his gaze linger on Oliver for too long. If Oliver noticed, he didn't say a word about it, but Harry noticed a small curious smile cross his lips.

**...oOo...**

"So... I picked a team," Harry said, slipping into the seat next to his friends.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione replied. "Which one?"

"You managed to find one that weren't obsessed with having 'the chosen one' on their team?" Ron asked, making air quotations. He knew all about Harry's annoyance at some of his offers, and him and Hermione had both been concerned that Harry wouldn't pick an offer.

"Yeah... Oliver Wood approached me to play for Puddlemere United," Harry said, his eyes fixed on the Butterbeer in front of him, and ignoring the smirk that took over his friend's lips at the mention of Oliver Wood.

"Did I hear my name? You alright, Potter?" came a voice behind him, and Oliver walked around the table, slipping into the seat next to Hermione. "Telling your friends the big news?"

Harry looked over at the tall chaser. "So, you've joined the team at the right time. You'll be playing your first game in a couple of weeks. Next week we're having a going away party for the players and their families and friends. It'll be held on our Quidditch pitch."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry said, trying to think of something clever to say, but failing miserably.

"So..." Oliver seemed to struggle for something to say too. "I'll leave you to celebrate with your -"

"We'll get the next round in, stay Oliver, I'm sure you've got a lot of explaining about the new team to do, and Harry hasn't got long to learn," Hermione said, standing up from her seat, Ron quickly following her to the bar.

A few minutes later, they brought Harry and Oliver a Butterbeer each, and headed over to the other side of the bar, neither man noticing them disappear. It was a couple of hours before the pair tore their gaze away from each other.

"Harry, your friends have gone," Oliver said, looking around. "I didn't mean to steal you away."

"No, it's fine," Harry replied.

"Well, it wouldn't be nice for me to leave a good-looking bloke like you alone here," Oliver said, his gaze shifting around the pub, and he frowned as he noticed a couple of eyes on Harry. "Unless they take your interest?"

Harry shook his head, not following Oliver's gaze. "Nope, I'd much rather talk to you some more about Quidditch," Harry replied.

Oliver looked at him curiously for a moment, before grinning widely. "I warn you, I've been known to go on for hours."

"You mean talking about Quidditch?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly at the words.

Oliver smirked. "Not just talking about the game. Now, I think it's best I head home, and Harry..." Oliver leaned in so his lips were inches from Harry's ear. "I look forward to travelling with you."

Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran through him, as Oliver's eyes swept over him, before Oliver winked and walked from the pub.

* * *

**Word Count: 841**

* * *

**The As Many As You Want Comp** \- Quidditch

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** \- Words: Quidditch.

**Disney Character Challenge** \- Lilo: Write about Harry Potter - Prompt: Hair

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge -** Hercules: Write about Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** \- Book 1, Chapter 11. Quidditch: Write about Oliver Wood.

**Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition**: Oliver/Harry.


	6. Beautiful - LavenderParvati

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil**

* * *

**Challenges:**

**The Twister Challenge:** Character - Lavender Brown

**Fanfiction Terminology Challenge:** Prompt - Femmslash

* * *

Lavender sat on the end of the bed, the mirror pulled over so she could look into it. It was the first time she had seen herself in the mirror since Greyback had attacked her at the final battle.

The features she had admired about herself were gone. The only thing people valued when they looked at her, gone.

She wasn't the smartest in the class, she wasn't the bravest either. She wasn't good at sports... but she had been beautiful.

Her gaze drifted across the glass, taking in the scar running the length of her face, and she saw Parvati's reflection as the other girl took a seat next to her.

"Parvati, can't they fix this?" she whispered.

"Lav, they can't. It's a cursed scar."

"But, I'm ugly," Lavender whimpered. "I'm horrible."

"It's just one scar," Parvati said, soothingly. "Plus, I still think you're beautiful, Lavender."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend," Lavender replied, and watched as Parvati shook her head.

"No, I'm saying that because I know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're smart, you're fascinating and you're beautiful inside and out. You're amazing, and there is so much more to you than people realise."

Lavender's gaze moved from the glass.

"It makes no difference to me that you have that scar. It shows that you were in the war, and it shows that you survived."

Lavender looked back, willing herself to see what Parvati saw. Her head slowly shook from side to side.

"I don't -" she began, looking back at Parvati, freezing as lips touched the top of her scar, and again at the bottom.

"You are still beautiful," Parvati insisted, sitting back down, her eyes fixed on Lavender's. "I would never lie to you, we're best friends."

"Best friends don't kiss each other like that," Lavender whispered, in shock.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I crossed the line, I understand it won't happen again," Parvati said.

"I never said I didn't want it to happen again," Lavender replied, a smile finally forming on her lips.

* * *

**342 words**

**Review Please.**


	7. Romilda - Drarry

**Romilda**

* * *

Romilda Vane was determined to get the attention of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. She had made a few attempts to get his attention, such as talking to him in the library. She quickly learnt that doing that was the worst way, as his friend Hermione Granger glared at anyone who approached them during their homework sessions or studying time.

She attempted to get him to sit with her and her friends and get away from the losers he was sitting with, but he refused. It just showed how kind he was - sitting with Loopy Lovegood and that Longbottom boy.

But she could never seem to get him alone to ask him out, or to use her charms on him to get his attention.

Finally she decided that if she couldn't get him alone, she would have to get Harry Potter to come to her instead.

Her first attempt failed as she slipped a love potion in some gillywater and offered it to him. He had looked at the water suspiciously, but she knew there was no way he could know that she had slipped a love potion into it.

So she forced him to take the Chocolate Cauldrons.

Who could resist chocolate?

**...oOo...**

Romilda made a point of watching Harry from that day onwards, waiting for him to finally eat the chocolates, but as the time went on, she lost faith in her plan. She wasn't going to give up.

She was determined to get her hands on the boy-who-lived. She wanted to see the Hippogriff tattoo that she had heard about.

Once they returned to Hogwarts after the war, he was going to be all hers.

**...oOo...**

"Harry," she said, chasing after him in the halls when she finally saw him alone. This was it, this was her chance.

"Hi, uh Romilda," Harry replied, stopping and offering her a smile.

Perfect.

"So, it's a Hogsmeade Weekend," she said, flashing him her best smile.

"Uh, yeah it is," he replied.

She stared at him expectantly.

"Hey Potter, Hogsmeade with me Saturday?" Came a shout. Romilda turned to glare at Draco Malfoy who walked past, smirking at Harry.

"Draco? Hi, y...yeah, of course," Harry stuttered, watching Malfoy walk away.

Romilda sighed, realising Harry was too busy watching Draco to remember she was even there.

She walked away to find someone else. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**400 words**


	8. Distracted - NevilleGabrielle

**Distracted**

**Gabrielle/Neville**

* * *

Neville couldn't look away.

It wasn't the first time he had met her of course, but it was the first time he had truly noticed her.

It didn't matter that they were there to celebrate her sister's second child being blessed. All Neville wanted to do was find out more about her.

"My sister, she insisted I wait until I was eighteen before drinking alcohol," Gabrielle said, smiling at him. Neville gave a slow nod, trying to form words as she sipped the glass of champagne in her hand.

He had stood up to Voldemort.

He had cut the head of a snake.

He had run the D.A in his last year.

After all that and so much more, he had grown up and grown very confident, but this girl was reducing him to the younger Neville, the one before the Neville he became the moment he signed his name on the list for the first D.A.

He was the shy stuttering Neville again and he didn't like it. He wanted to be confident and impress Fleur's younger sister.

**...oOo...**

Due to the effect she was having, Neville found himself distracted. He called Luna's new boyfriend by the wrong name. ("No, it's Patrick,") and suddenly became as clumsy as Tonks was.

Finally Gabrielle approached him, taking his hand, leading him to dance.

"Ginny tells me that you are training to become the Herbology Professor?" she said. Neville could only nod.

"That is wonderful. I wonder if I had a teacher as handsome as you, maybe I would have learnt more about the subject."

Handsome?

"I do find Herbology rather facinating though," she said, smiling up at him. "You must tell me about your favourite plants."

Suddenly his voice came back to him. There were only a few things that gave him confidence and one of those was his plants.

Gabrielle listened patiently to Neville talk, watching him light up as he spoke about the subject. Ever since the birth of Victoire three years previous, she had her sights set on Neville, but he had barely glanced her way except for a polite greeting.

It hadn't stopped her following him around though, not that he even noticed.

But now she was eighteen and her sister couldn't tell her not to do anything. Gabrielle was determined to know everything about Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**Written for the Ring of Fire challenge:** Prompt Neville/Gabrielle.


	9. Finally - HarryHermione

**Written for:**

**Romance Survival Challenge **\- Pairing: Harry/Hermione

**English Idioms Challenge:** "Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth"

**Valentine's Challenge - **Write about a couple you have never written about in a fluffy/romantic setting, with the prompt "Valentine's Day"

* * *

**Title: Finally**

**Pairings: Hermione/Harry**

**Ron/Lavender and Ginny/Blaise**

* * *

"Ron asked out Lavender again," Harry sighed, slipping into the seat facing Hermione. "Where's Ginny?"

"Ginny has made plans with Blaise," Hermione replied.

"Great friends," Harry muttered. "It was supposed to be the four of us without dates and they betray us." His smile gave him away.

"Well, I turned down my many admirers to be here with you," Hermione replied with a slight laugh.

"What? You should have said yes, I wouldn't have minded -" Harry began.

"I'm joking," Hermione said. "No-one asks me out... ever." She frowned slightly.

"They're just intimidated," Harry offered. "You're pretty and you're smart. Guys are scared to approach you. Me, I get all the girls who want to date the 'boy who lived'. None of them want to go out with just Harry."

Hermione put her hand over his and smiled at him in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"I'll get the drinks in whilst we decide what to eat," Hermione said, pulling her hand away and standing up. She knew one girl that wanted to be with Harry because he was Harry, not because he was the boy who lived. Not that she would voice it out loud of course.

**...oOo...**

Hermione returned from the bar finding her seat taken my Romilda Vane. She contemplated walking away, not knowing if Harry would prefer the company of an attractive girl rather than her. It was Valentine's Day after all.

Harry gestured her over urgently and Hermione returned, taking her seat, her eyes darting between Harry and Romilda.

"Hello Romilda," she said, politely.

"Hermione, I should have known it was you Harry was here with. No date?" She said, fake sympathy on her face.

Hermione didn't respond, she glared at the girl who was sitting at their table as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and resisted the urge to slap the look from the girl's face.

"Actually, I'm her date," Harry said, trying not to look annoyed at the comment.

Romilda looked shocked, looking between the pair of them, before muttering something and leaving the table to head back to her friends.

"The whole school is going to think we're dating now," Hermione said, trying to hide the smile at the thought of actually dating Harry.

"If not that, they'd find something to gossip about," Harry replied, with a shrug. "So, how about I treat you to lunch, you know, since it's Valentine's Day? It's only right for the guy to pay."

"That only works if it's a real date," Hermione replied.

"Well everyone thinks it is... so maybe we should..."

Hermione smiled at him. "Make this a real date?" she said, trying to guess the rest of his sentence.

He nodded.

"As long as I get to buy lunch next time," she replied.

"Great," he said, looking relieved. "So, it's a date?"

Hermione nodded.

**...oOo...**

Ron and Ginny sat with their dates on the other side of the pub, watching the pair.

"Do you think they've realised it yet?" Ginny asked.

"Romilda left in a hurry," Lavender said. "So I would guess so."

"How has it taken them so long to work it out?" Blaise asked, looking between Ron and Ginny. "Surely one of you would have said something by now?"

Ron shrugged. "Stubborn pair," he replied. "They need to work it out on their own."

They all watched as Harry returned to the table after ordering the food, taking Hermione's hand with his own.

"Finally," Ginny said, turning back to her own date.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**584 words**


	10. The Wrong House - Slytherin Ron

**The Wrong House**

* * *

"Slytherin."

Silence rang out through the hall. The type of silence that hadn't been heard since years before when Sirius Black was put in Gryffindor and everyone watched the redhead slide from the chair, his eyes moving to the Gryffindor table in shock.

The twins were whispering amongst themselves and Ron was frozen to the spot. He looked at the Professor who had just sorted him.

"Off you go, Mr Weasley," she said and he slowly began to walk towards the table that his family despised. With a worried look at three of his brothers at the Gryffindor table, he stopped at the end of the Slytherin table and dropped into an empty seat.

He glanced around him at the faces of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the newly sorted students and ran a hand through his red hair.

His father wouldn't be pleased.

He was so sure that he would be a Gryffindor. He'd speak to Dumbledore about resorting him. Hopefully tomorrow he would be moving into the right house.

Gryffindor like the rest of his family.

**...oOo...**

Ron Weasley sighed as he settled on his bed the next night. His attempts to get Dumbledore to resort him were fruitless. The Headmaster insisted that the hat was always right. After an extremely long and confusing lecture where Dumbledore explained that the hat chose your most prominent qualities and that Slytherins weren't always dark, Ron headed back to the dorm.

The dungeons.

Not the tower where he thought he'd be. He had hoped to make friends with Harry Potter, they had gotten along so well on the train, but now he was alone, with the snakes for company.

One good thing came from his sorting. He wasn't in the same house as the twins, so they couldn't sneak into his rooms and turn his belongings into spiders anymore. He wasn't going to let the Slytherins know his fear, he had a feeling that they would do something a lot worse to him.

**...oOo...**

Draco Malfoy looked severely out of place in the Burrow. Ron tried not to take offence that Draco refused to touch anything there, looked appalled at the thought of degnoming the garden and questioned why he'd have to share Ron's room whilst he stayed.

It was better than constantly bringing him to the headquarters where Potter, Granger and Longbottom were.

After he found out his family were joining the order, Ron signed up too. He was asked to keep an eye out for anyone recruiting for Death Eaters in his house, and to give the list of names to the headmaster, hoping that it would stop students becoming Death Eaters and Ron was in agreement.

That was how he discovered that Draco had been forced to take the dark mark and had to do something - and Ron didn't know what - to prove himself and save his family.

Ron had told the Order and The Malfoy elders were quickly put under the Fidelius charm to protect them. Draco was staying between the dark house that the Order were almost living in and the Weasleys.

He had confessed to the Order after his parents were put under the charm that he was ordered to kill Dumbledore. But Draco had now defected, Lucius Malfoy was shrewd and knew he could barter his way out of Azkaban this time around, and offered all the information he had on Voldemort, knowing that it would work in his favour when he was eventually arrested for being a Death Eater.

And he had a lot of information.

The Order was hopeful that they would take the madman down.

Ron contemplated how things would have been if he had been in Gryffindor. Who would Draco have turned to about his dark mark, or would he have had to suffer in silence? Would he have had to go through killing the Headmaster to keep his family safe?

Ron was thankful they didn't have to find out.

* * *

**Written for the AU Sorting Ceremony Challenge:** Write a character in a different house.

**The Pick a Number Challenge:** Ron Weasley. AU - Different House.

**The Game of Life Challenge** \- Prompt: Moving


	11. More Wine - Drarry

**Written for:**

Weakness Challenge - Write about the first time Harry or Draco officially introduced the other as his boyfriend

Game of Life Challenge - Prompts: Howler, Wish, Drarry Pairing

* * *

**Thanks to Raybe for giving me the idea and helping me with this :D**

* * *

**More Wine**

* * *

"My dearest Draco. It has come to my attention that you have entered into a relationship some time ago, yet I haven't heard a word about your special friend. I would very much like to meet your suitor this weekend. I am aware it is a Hogsmeade weekend and your father and I wish to make our way to Hogsmeade to spend time with you and your sugar. I would also very much like to discuss the poetry you've been writing about him."

Draco watched as the Howler burst into flames and sighed. His eyes quickly flicked to the Gryffindor table, slightly mortified at his mother's words.

"So, who is it?" Blaise asked from next to him.

"No-one," Draco replied. "Mother has just... she's just mistaken."

**...oOo...**

"You know when you tell them, it's only a matter of time before everyone knows. Are you ready for that?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "I can't lie to my mother, you know that."

"Haven't you lied already?" Harry asked. "By not telling her."

"That's not lying," Draco corrected him.

"Yeah, Slytherin way of thinking about it," Harry said, leaning in for a kiss. "Alright, tomorrow. I can't wait to meet them as your boyfriend."

**...oOo...**

"Draco, darling," Narcissa said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her son's cheek. "It is good to see you. I was expecting your partner to come with you. Is he unavailable?" She asked in a disapproving tone.

"Surely," Lucius drawled, sneering, "the boy has enough manners to accept an invitation from his partner's parents?"

"I do," Harry said from behind them. The Malfoy's turned around, their eyes falling on Harry. They hid their shock at seeing Harry.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," Harry greeted them.

"Mother, father. You both know my boyfriend, Harry," Draco said, his confident voice hiding the nervousness he felt.

"Mr Potter," Lucius replied, his eyes narrowing.

Narcissa looked at her son's slightly panicked expression. "It is good to see you well, Harry," she replied, hoping their lunch wouldn't be awkward. "Now, shall we have lunch and then we'll get to know each other. Lucius, would you like to pick the wine?

The Malfoys sat back down and Harry and Draco took the two empty seats, smiling softly at each other.

Lucius looked at both Harry and his son who looked happy together.

He glanced down at his glass, merely staring for a moment before adding morosely, "I think we'll need more wine."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	12. Poor Draco

**Poor Draco**

* * *

Luna glanced at her watch, waiting for the right time. It had to be perfect. It had to be when he was alone, when no-one was around that she approached him.

She had waited patiently, and today was the day that she would finally make Draco Malfoy hers.

At the Ministry he was always surrounded. She wouldn't be able to get into his office, but once a week he headed out into Muggle London, cutting through this alleyway. Today was that day.

Right on schedule, a blonde figure appeared, giving her an odd glance on his way past.

"Stupify," she whispered, turning around and causing the young Malfoy to fall to the ground.

**...oOo...**

Malfoy's eyes flickered open and his head hurt. He felt like he had hit it against something. He went to touch it but wasn't able to move his arms. Glancing down, he saw ropes binding him to the chair and immediately panicked.

"Draco, how nice of you to join me for dinner," came a soft voice. "I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

Draco looked up at the girl walking past his chair.

"Lovegood?"

She slipped into a chair facing and smiled. "You know who I am," she replied dreamily. "I knew you would."

"What... why am I bound? Where is my wand?" He asked, angrily.

"Oh, you won't need your wand for dinner," she told him. She waved her own wand and the ropes around his arms disappeared, though his body and legs were still tied to the chair. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Nothing, I want to go home," he snapped.

"Nothing?" She whispered to herself. With a shrug, she began to serve herself some food from the bowls in the middle of the table. The delicious smells making Draco's stomach rumble, but he refused to eat.

After she had finished she made another offer, but Draco refused, hoping she would allow him to go home.

"Stupify."

**...oOo...**

This time he didn't have a headache when waking up. He found himself on the sofa, unable to move a muscle as Luna sat next to him, reading her book.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked, with a contented sigh.

"Where's your father?" Draco asked, trying to look around.

"He's dead," she said, closing her book.

Draco's last shread of hope that there was someone saner than Luna Lovegood there diminished.

"Remember, you sent flowers," she reminded him.

Draco held back his groan. In his campaign to fix his family name, he had been reaching out to the community. His secretary must have sent Luna flowers from him.

"They were lovely, I've never received flowers before, but I've always wanted them. I realised how well you knew me."

"Yeah and you're going to let me go home, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"This is a date," she replied. "You can't go home until after midnight, and it's only nine. Are you hungry?" She picked up a plate from the table.

Draco stared at the plate, realising he was going to be there for a while. He was starving as he had missed lunch.

"Give me that sandwich," he replied, sighing.

**...oOo...**

Draco had no way to know what time it was, all he knew was that Lovegood was using him as a pillow to cuddle into as she read her book. She had tried to engage him in conversation, but he barely responded, hoping that she would find him a dull date and let him go home.

He snarled as her hand slipped inside his and held it.

"It would be nice to get a picture of us together," Luna decided. With a flick of her wand, a camera was floating in front of them, seconds later a picture snapped.

"You didn't smile," Luna said, sadly. "Don't worry Draco, we'll just keep trying until we have a perfect picture of how happy we are. It'll be perfect to show our future children."

* * *

**Review Please**

**659 words.**

* * *

**Written for:**

Fanfic Dominoes Game - Draco/Luna

Bot Battles Challenge - "Give me that sandwich"

Rummikub Game Challenge - Getting kidnapped by a rival

Riddle Me This Challenge - Who is Luna having Dinner with? Draco.

Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge - Waterfall 600 words (with 10% leeway) Fluff. Must contain or talk about a death.


	13. Harry Potter Has Fallen! (Drarry)

**Harry Potter Has Fallen! (For Draco Malfoy)**

* * *

**Written for:**

**New Years Event:** Grand Battle Challenge - **Dialogue Prompts: **"Harry Potter has fallen! The Dark Lord is unstoppable!" (3), **Character Prompts: **Harry Potter (4), Draco Malfoy (4), Neville Longbottom (7), Hermione Granger (5), **Pairing Prompts: **Draco/Harry (5), **Magical Objects: **Nagini, Gryffindor's Sword, The Cloak of Invisibility, Crystal Ball, **Spell Prompts: **Binding Spell (2), Shield Charm (2)

**The Game of Life Challenge:** Bridge, Cloak, Su Li

**Drarry Ship Battles** \- Theme: Valentine's Day. Prompts: Leg, Trap, Nurse, Scandal, Reading, Desk.

**Rock, Paper, Scissors Challenge**: Prompt - Drarry.

**Would You Rather Challenge**

* * *

It wasn't turning out to be the best Valentine's Day that Harry Potter had ever had, in fact it was turning out to be the worst.

He had been looking forward to this for a couple of weeks - ever since his boyfriend had actually invited him to Hogsmeade - which was a new development in their relationship since their meetings upto now had always been secret. Only a handful of people had known about them and their secret illicit meetings.

Harry suspected that Draco was both tired of sneaking around, having to hide under the cloak of invisibility when prefects were doing their rounds; and looking forward to what would be a huge scandal with the revealing of their relationship. Harry himself was anticipating the reactions of his fellow classmates for when he walked from the castle hand in hand with Draco from the castle.

Valentine's Day morning didn't go as expected. Within minutes of waking up, Harry somehow managed to fall out of his bed, landing awkwardly on his arm. He had lost his glasses twice and managed to walk into one of the desks on the way to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

The shower wasn't much better as the water started off perfectly warm but suddenly came out cold, drenching Harry in freezing water before he had a chance to move out of the stream. Harry let out a few curses, and briefly wondered if someone was playing pranks on him, or if his luck was just taking a turn for the worst that morning.

He finished washing, having to cast charms to make the water stay warm and finally he was dressed in a warm jumper and some jeans. He made a half-hearted attempt at getting his hair tidy, deep down knowing that his efforts weren't making any difference and he left the dorm. He was so excited about seeing Draco, he forgot all about the trip step. Instead of skipping over it, his leg went through and he fell fowards, landing on his hands.

"Harry Potter has fallen! The Dark Lord is unstoppable!"

Harry turned to glare at Dean and Seamus walking past, laughing at both his misery at falling down and Seamus' comment. "Tossers," he called after them.

Hermione and Ron helped him up, pulling him from the step and after Hermione's insistence that he not handle it himself, they brought him to the hospital wing, insisting the nurse look over his twisted ankle and his swelling wrist. After a couple of potions and half an hour, Madam Pomfrey finally allowed him to leave the hospital wing and Harry walked carefully down to breakfast, realising that his luck was bad today and he needed to be very careful.

He took his seat in between Hermione and Dean, Ron dropping down on the seat in front of him, and quickly began to scoop food from the middle of the table onto his plate. He didn't want to eat, he just wanted to go and wait for Draco in the Entrance Hall, but he knew that Hermione would scold him. He ate enough to keep her at bay and noticed Draco stand from his own table.

Their eyes met for a second and Harry quickly finished the bit of bacon on his fork before saying hasty goodbyes to his friends and rushing off. Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading to wish him luck and Ron frowned after him, still upset about his best friend dating Draco Malfoy of all people. He turned to talk to Hermione to ask her to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione... you're not going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"

"No, I'm not," Hermione replied. "I was going to go on my own -"

"Oh right... well, since you haven't got a date or anything... would you like to... I mean, you don't have to, but if you want some company or anything - would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Ron glared at Neville and Hermione as his friend blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm ready now," Hermione said and her and Neville quickly stood up and headed out of the Great-Hall.

**...oOo...**

"You're late," Draco pointed out as Harry approached him.

"Late? You only just got here yourself," Harry retorted.

"Yes, because I saw you were going to be late so I felt no need to rush myself," Draco replied. "The point stands is that it's our first date out and you're late."

"I was in the hospital wing," Harry explained.

"Why does that not surprise me," Draco replied. "What was it this time? Did you have a legendary fight with an Acromantula? Did you slay an Chimaera with the sword of Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head. "I uh... I twisted my ankle and hurt my wrist falling through a trip step," he admitted, blushing.

"That makes a lot more sense. It's a shame you weren't blessed with grace, like I was."

"Yes, because the great Draco Malfoy would never be ungraceful enough to fall through a trip stair," Harry muttered.

"Of course," Draco agreed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling as Draco's hand slipped into his and they started from the castle, ignoring the students that didn't even bother to whisper behind their backs about seeing the pair together.

The pair walked down the hill slowly, other couples passing them on the way. Harry caught Hermione's eye as she walked past next to Neville. The shy Gryffindor had been mad about Hermione since first year, it had been obvious to them all. Harry was glad that he had gain the confidence to ask her out a second time - the first time being the Yule Ball.

It didn't hurt that he had killed Nagini right when the snake had been trying to attack Hermione.

Finally the pair got into the town, and ignoring all eyes on them, made for the Quidditch store first.  
Most of their date went in silence, the pair just enjoying being able to walk around together in the open without hiding things anymore.

After a long walk around Hogsmeade, they crossed the bridge again and made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Walking around and holding hands had been one thing, now the pair were about to have a Valentine's Day meal together, and Harry felt really nervous.

They took a seat at an empty table, all eyes on them, but all Harry could pay attention to was the way Draco's eyes were only on him. Draco didn't care that people were staring or that they were talking about the pair.

Harry slid his hand across the table, taking Draco's hand in his own.

**...oOo...**

The pair left the Three Broomsticks and started looking around shops. They paused at a shop with a golden Crystal Ball in the window.

"How very Gryffindor," Draco said, looking at it.

"How can you see anything in the gold though?"

"I'm sure it'd work. We can use it to see our future?" Draco said.

"Wait. You actually... Don't tell me that you believe in that crap?" Harry asked, amused.

"Or course not," Draco sneered. "Divination is a pile of nonsense, everyone knows that." He chose not to mention his own crystal ball which he looked in reguluarly, hoping for a glimpse of his and Harry's future.

"Harry."

Harry turned to look to see who was calling him, his gaze falling on a dark haired girl that looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm glad I found you. I wanted to see if you were free today -"

"Well he's not, he's with his boyfriend," Draco said, eyes narrowed at the girl, secretly glad of the distraction from the crystal ball.

An icy glare was shot his way and before either boy could blink, she shot a stunning spell at Draco.

"Protego," Draco said, wand out. The shield blocked her stunning spell.

"Incarcerous," Remus said before Harry had a chance to shoot a stunner at her. Remus rushed over to them.

"Miss Li," the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher said, raising his eyebrows. "Harry, Draco?"

"We were just looking around and minding our own business and she attacked Draco," Harry explained.

Remus' eyes moved between them briefly. "You're going to be the one to tell Sirius about this."

"Can't you?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head, smiling at him. "I'm going to deal with Miss Li. I suggest you both head over to Honeydukes where I was just about to meet Sirius."

"Hot Valentine's day date?" Harry laughed.

"Who wants to bet that the next stop is the Shrieking Shack?" Draco added.

Harry waited for his Professor to deny the accusation, but Remus quickly moved over to their attacker.

"Avoidance," Draco whispered. "Let's go see my dear cousin because I'd like to go back to the castle and give you your present."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	14. On The Side - HarryLavender

**Written for the Hogwarts oneshot war.**

**Pairing: Harry/Lavender - Write about the characters engaging in a secret adulterous affair.**

**Warnings: Adultery**

* * *

**On The Side**

**Harry/Lavender**

**Hermione/Remus**

* * *

It all began when the world found out about Hermione and Remus Lupin. The young war hero and the old Werewolf.

No-one except for Harry had known that twenty-one year old Hermione Granger had started a relationship. When Harry had originally found out, he had freaked out for a bit, but after some thought and a few threats towards Remus to treat her well, he realised what an amazing match they were.

It also helped seeing them together at Grimmauld Place, both curled up in the study together.

Harry gave them his blessing.

He seemed to be the only one to do so. When everyone else found out, it was clear that others were very disappointed. Molly was adamant that Remus had taken advantage of a young girl. Most of the Weasley brothers wanted to congratulate Remus. The twins were curious if they'd be able to pull twenty-one year olds when they were Remus' age... and also what Hermione was like in bed. They had Galleons riding on her sexual prowess.

Ron however, had always through that him and Hermione would get together. So when he found out about her and Remus, he stopped speaking to the witch immediately. Ginny wasn't too fond of the idea either, thinking that Hermione would end up with one of her brothers. She had been pushing then all towards dating her. She didn't care which one.

Harry enjoyed the small dinners they had together. He loved watching Hermione tucking Teddy in at night with Remus. It was great to see Hermione so happy and he hadn't see Remus smile like that since Sirius or Tonks.

**...oOo...**

A year later, he started to see the true colours come through. A wedding invitation had hit the Weasley family announcing that Remus and Hermione were getting married. Harry had known of course, as Remus had discussed it with him, as Hermione's closest family.  
A letter had also arrived, Hermione attempting the bridge the gap between her and the family she had grown up as part of.

Molly, long past her opinions and eager to help organise the wedding, quickly flooed to see Hermione after owling the rest of the family to let them know, evne though everyone had gotten their own invitations. This left Ron, Ginny and himself in the kitchen.

After chatting for a while, Harry realised that the bottle of firewhiskey that Ron and Ginny had been using to pour themselves drinks was empty.

"Doesn't she have any shame?"

"Clearly not. A Werewolf," Ginny sneered. "One old enough to be her father. "Remus was lucky to even be with Tonks, and now he's stolen Hermione away from you."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"That's probably why he's proposed. He knows she'll leave him otherwise," Ron said.

Harry listened for a few more minutes as his friend and his girlfriend badmouthed the most loyal friend he had ever had and the closest person he had left to his father.

He stood up and walked out, the engagement ring he had bought for Ginny a few months before, burning in his pocket.

**...oOo...**

The wedding was planned quickly. It was to be in the garden of the cottage that Hermione and Remus were now residing in. They had offered the house back to Harry, stating that they planned on doing up Remus' old cottage in time for the wedding.

Ginny wouldn't come to the wedding which Harry was secretly glad about; and Ron turned up with Lavender Brown on his arm, storming off when Lavender started gushing over Hermione's dress and how she was so lucky. Harry and Lavender were dateless, but they made the most of it.

**...oOo...**

That was the start of the affair. Harry had found out that Lavender and Ron had been dating since the announcement of Hermione and Remus came out and it was clear to both of them that he was using Lavender, hoping to make Hermione jealous.

Harry never planned for anything to happen between them. He never planned to have Lavender up against the side of the cottage, concealed from everyone else, after the wedding ceremony.

But that's what happened.

Afterwards, the pair said it would never happen again. Lavender cared deeply for Ron and Harry had been waiting for the right moment to propose to Ginny... that had been before her comments about Hermione and Remus began. Since that conversation, he hadn't been able to look at Ginny the same way again.

As Harry grew away from Ginny, he grew closer and closer to the blonde witch, ecstatic when she ended things with Ron.

**...oOo...**

"How could she leave me," Ron slurred, stumbling through the floo at Grimmauld Place. Harry had been spending more and more time there lately, but had forgotten to close the floo that evening. He hoped Lavender had the sense to stay in the bedroom.

"You used her to make Hermione jealous," Harry said.

"So what? It's not as if she wasn't using me too!" Ron snapped. "Harry Potter's best mate - do you know how many guys love that? She hangs on my arm and they come running! You know what it's like - girls would be flocking if you weren't with Ginny."

The mention of Ginny put a damper on Harry's previous good mood. He had been trying to break up with her all week, but Ginny wasn't taking it well, pretending that it wasn't happening and that they were still happy together.

"Why him?" Ron said, his voice falling back into the sad pathetic one had he started with.  
"Because Hermione loves him, and it's about time you move on from Hermione and from Lavender. Neither of them want to be with you and you'll find someone else."  
"You're supposed to be helping me," Ron argued. "Help me win one of them back."  
"Mate, I think it's time you left," Harry said. He knew that it was a lost cause. Hermione was happily married, and Lavender was with him now. Ron didn't have a chance with either of them. The sooner he moved on the better.  
Ron grumbled as he headed back to the floo, and this time Harry remembered to close it.  
One Weasley dealt with, now all he had to do was end things with Ginny. He smiled as he walked back into the bedroom where Lavender had been waiting for him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	15. Just Friends - HermioneLavender

**Written for:**

**Arithmancy Assignment 6** \- Write about Unrequited Love

**Hogwarts Oneshot Wars** \- Team A - Pairing - Hermione/Lavender. Prompts:

5\. (restriction) Do not use: "said"  
10\. [colour] Amber  
11\. [object] Bookcase  
12\. [object] Camera  
13\. [word] Enlighten

* * *

**Title: Just Friends**

* * *

Lavender didn't know quite what to do with herself after she had stormed out of the Hospital Wing, after Ron had called Hermione's name rather than hers.

Hermione bloody Granger had stolen her Ronniekins away from her and Ron had allowed it to happen. Not that she really wanted him more than anything... it was just that for once, she was more important than Hermione in someone's eyes.

Lavender rushed up to her dorm, slamming the door shut behind her. She glanced around and realised it was empty. Part of her wanted Parvati to be there to talk to, but the rest of her was relieved that she was alone. She threw herself onto the bed, her ears picking up the sound of someone running up the stairs just outside of the dorm.

She listened as the running stopped outside the dorm, the door opening and closing again. She wondered who it was, maybe Parvati had seen her in the Common Room and come up after her?

"Lavender?" came Hermione's voice.

"You won," Lavender muttered, trying to hold the tears in. "I hope you and Ron are miserable together."

"Lavender -" Hermione tried again.

"Just know that your children might have his brain and your broomstick skills," Lavender whispered, her voice shaking as the tears began to flow down her face. She didn't want to cry in front of the girl who had stolen her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it.

"Ron and I aren't going to have kids together," Hermione told her. "I don't think of Ron that way."

"So... what? You led him on?" Lavender accused her, sitting up and narrowing her eyes at her room-mate.

"Lavender, I've never had feelings for him. Never. I told you both that I miss my friend, and that's the truth, but it's never been more than that for me," Hermione explained.

"That's easy to say so you don't look like the bad one in all of this," Lavender replied, accusingly..

"It's easy to say because I was jealous because you're the prettiest girl in school and Ron Weasley doesn't deserve you at all," Hermione blurted out, before her hand came up to cover her mouth and her eyes widened.

Lavender stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"I... I mean you deserve so much more than Ron," Hermione mumbled, blushing and looking away from Lavender.

"But what are you jealous of?"

"I'm not."

"You told me you were jealous though," Lavender pushed. "Care to enlighten me."

"Because of you," Hermione admitted. "You've spent the whole time we've been here ignoring me and then suddenly Ron gets all of your attention without even trying. I've been trying to get you to notice me for a long time."

"You want my attention? You want to be friends?" Lavender asked, frowning. She knew she was missing something. Did she even want to be friends with Hermione, since Hermione was the reason that she wasn't with Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue and paused in thought. "Yes," she replied with a sigh.

**...oOo...**

Lavender found herself running the words over and over again in her mind, trying to make sense of them. She really wanted to hate Hermione for taking Ron away from her, but Hermione had been so believable when they had talked the previous day, when she mentioned that she didn't have her sights set on Ron.

Could Lavender really believe that Hermione only saw him as a friend and nothing more?

She wondered if it was the truth or if Hermione just hated that someone could actually dislike her and was making things up.

Also, she knew she was missing something from the conversation the night before - but what could it be?

Her gaze moved to the picture that she kept next to her bed of her and Ron. Little Colin Creevey had taken the picture with his camera for her only a couple of weeks before, and the couple looked so happy together, but were they really? Was Ron thinking about Hermione whilst he posed with Lavender? Had it always been Hermione for him?

She pushed the picture down, not wanting to see Ron's stupid face. Not wanting to see how happy she had been with him, and instead she glanced towards Hermione's empty bed.

With a sigh, the witch wiped her eyes and got up from her bed. She was too proud to talk to Ron after the way he behaved, but that didn't stop her from heading towards the Library. She knew she would find Hermione there and she needed to know for certain why Hermione seemed so pleased that her and Ron weren't together anymore.

**...oOo...**

Lavender found Hermione perusing a bookshelf in the library and moved behind her.

"I'd like an explanation of yesterday," she informed Hermione, causing her room-mate to jump and spin around.

"Lavender... I don't think there is anything else I could say."

"The way I see it, is that you've given Ron false hope," Lavender snapped. "That's the only explanation. "Now he wants you, you've clearly changed your mind. I just don't understand what you meant by me being too good for him. Was that your attempt at justifying what you done?"

Hermione made to walk past, but Lavender grabbed her arm, turning with Hermione and stopping her from walking away.

"If you're dead set on knowing the truth..." Hermione mumbled, seemingly to herself.

"You, Lavender. I wanted you, not Ron," she admitted. "I've liked you for ages and I've done everything to get your attention. I've tried to get it in class but you always had Parvati paired with you. I've asked your advice on make-up and hair just to have conversations with you, yet you still barely notice me."

"Me?" Lavender repeated. "Me and not Ron?"

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "You," she whispered, advancing on Lavender who took a step back, hitting the bookcase Hermione had been searching through. "Just you."

Hermione moved closer and Lavender could see the amber specks in Hermione's brown eyes. In the few seconds she had left, she recalled the conversations between them.

She recalled the blush on Hermione's cheeks when she told Hermione she looked beautiful for the Yule Ball.

"Oh," was all she managed to say before lips pressed against her own.

This wasn't what she wanted. She moved away from Hermione, watching the other girl's face drop.

Lavender turned and ran.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Raybe for the title and encouragement :D**


	16. Harry Potter Has a Perfect Arse - Drarry

**Written for Stratego: Prompt - Write a Fem!Drarry.**

* * *

**Harry Potter Has A Perfect Arse**

* * *

**This story contains female Harry and female Draco.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked slowly under the cloak towards the kitchens. The stairs were particularly hard to navigate, but they managed to get down them without falling - barely.

The pair reached the ground floor and were a couple of hallways from the painting of a fruit-bowl when they heard voices. They quickly backed up against the wall, as Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott came into view.

"Blaise has his eye on you," Theo was saying. "He's determined to take you to the dance."

Harry could picture Draco rolling her eyes, she was too far away to see if Draco was or not.

"And I'm not going," she replied.

"Not going to ask Potter?" Theo said in a teasing voice.

"Of course I'm not going to ask saint Potter," she snapped. "Flouncing around the school like she owns the place. She wears boys clothes that wouldn't even fit Crabbe or Goyle, and she still thinks she looks sexy."

"She does," Theo offered.

Draco froze and narrowed her eyes. "You've been checking her out," Draco hissed in an accusing tone. "What have I said about checking her out."

"Got great boobs," Theo offered, trying to wind Draco up.

"Don't you think I know that," Draco snapped. "Much more than I have." She looked down to her small breasts and sighed. "I'm going to have to get that potion, aren't I? Can't have smaller boobs than Potter. That would be really embarrassing."

"She has a flat arse though," Theo said, as they unknowingly passed the pair.

"She does not, her arse is perfect," Draco shouted.

"Just because you saw it that one time in the showers after Quidditch," Theo muttered.

"Why are we even talking about this, I don't want to snog Potter," Draco insisted.

"Draco, I never said anything about snogging her," Theo replied. "Plus, it's Granger that has the nice arse. I get a good look when she's leaning down to look for books in the Library."

As they disappeared around the corner, Harry finally looked at a dazed Hermione.

"Do I -"

"Yes, it's perfect," Harry said. "Do you think Malfoy would go to the dance with me?"

"I'm sure she will. When you ask her, make sure Nott knows that I don't have a date."

"Will do. Now, let's get those cakes we promised Ron we'd get," Harry said, turning in the direction of the kitchen, Hermione following closely behind.

"She'd look ridiculous with big boobs though," Harry added.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	17. Lunch - TonksFleur

**Written for the Pairing Drabble Challenge**

**Fleur/Tonks**

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

Fleur headed into the three broomsticks and ordered the special. Her first day at the bank had been long and she was starving.

"Hey love, eating alone, mind if I join you?" A man began, moments after Fleur took a seat.

"No, I'm -"

"You're so gorgeous," he interrupted. "You know what I'd like to do with you?"

She prepared herself for his words. Most of them fell under a trance, whispering poetry, but some were lewd and vile, acting as though they had a right to talk that way.

"I don't think she wants to know," came a female voice. Fleur's eyes quickly shot up to the woman standing next to the table, hands on her hips.

When the man had left, the woman sat down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm used to it," Fleur said with a sigh. "Men. They are vile."

"And women?"

"My blood affects only men, so I know a kind woman truly means it.".

"So if I were to ask if I could join you for lunch?" Tonks asked. "At the least, it'll help keep the seat occupied so you can have a quiet meal."

"I'd much rather have your conversation," Fleur replied, smiling shyly.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	18. SnakeSlayer - NevilleHarry

**Snakeslayer**

Written for the - Pairing the Character Drabble Challenge - Harry/Neville.

* * *

For the hundredth time, Harry pictured Neville Longbottom with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, killing Nagini. He had even gotten Hermione to show him the memory in the pensive.

Neville had changed in that year - they all had, but he could see it in Neville the most. He was still sweet and kind and so shy... but now groups of girls (and a few guys) followed him. Girls flirted with the oblivious Gryffindor. He was still Neville... just more sure of himself.

Harry wasn't surprised when he returned to the dorm to find Neville hiding away in there. He wanted to make the most of having Neville alone, and sat down on the next bed.

"Where are your adoring fans?" Harry teased.

"I don't know how you do it," Neville said, looking over at Harry. "How do you cope? I just want them to leave me alone. How long before they forget?"

Harry grinned. "Why would you want people to forget? You killed the snake it was hot... I mean impressive."

"You're the hot one," Neville replied, blushing just as red as Harry had.

"So... it's Hogsmeade next weekend," Harry said, knowing that Neville would always be too shy to make any move. "Are you free?"

"Like... a date?" Neville said hopefully.

"A date," Harry confirmed, relieved when Neville nodded his head eagerly.


	19. Ron Gets Bashed (With Flowers)

**Written for:**

**Game of Life. Prompts:Fuchsia, Abandon and Owlery**

**Don't read if you are a fan of Ron.**

* * *

**Ron Gets Bashed (With Flowers)**

* * *

Hermione glared at the owl as it flew away. Flowers? From that moron, Ronald Weasley. These weren't even nice flowers. They were weeds that he had picked from someone's garden, charmed fuchsia, and sent to her in the hopes of getting back into her good graces. That owl wouldn't have been cheap either, where did he find the money to go to the Owlery to send this?

"I'm going to kill him," she hissed at Harry.

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind them, and Hermione spun around, her gaze falling on Ron for the first time in months.

"You, Ron Weasley, are an arse," she screeched, advancing towards him with nothing but the flowers, regretting letting Harry hold her wand. "You are stupid if you think I'm going to forgive you because you sent me flowers." She raised the bouquet and brought it down as hard as she could over his head, not caring that her hand connected with his skull at the same time.

"But I thought we -" He began, his hands raised in defence as he tried to back away.

"You thought wrong. I need a man, not a coward," she shouted, flinging the broken flowers at him before storming away, muttering about cowards and how he had abandoned them.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**This is dedicated to FireFly, as she gave me this idea :p**


	20. Lost Chances - Unrequited GinnyHermione

Written for Russian Roulette: Prompt - Hermione/Ginny

* * *

**Lost Chances**

* * *

Hermione ate quietly, as the others stared at her. She had casually dropped into conversation that she liked women, before taking a piece of chocolate cake for herself.

Sirius had loudly proclaimed that it was great having more gay people in the house, his gaze falling on Remus for a moment as he winked at his mate, who was following Hermione's lead with the cake.

Ginny, as she overcame her shock that someone actually managed to get to the cake quicker that Remus, felt her hopes raise. For the past couple of years she had harboured feelings - ones that she couldn't admit - for the brunette sitting across the table from her. Her focus on her own dinner, she wondered if she should say something. Perhaps when the Weasleys all headed home from dinner, Ginny could offer to stay and help clean up?

A little while later, she noticed Hermione had disappeared from the table. Ginny got up from her seat and headed to the kitchen to put her plate away. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to Hermione?

The thought left her head as she walked into the kitchen to see Nymphadora standing closer to Hermione than appropriate. Their lips were centimetres from each others, and Ginny knew it was a private moment.

She had lost her chance before she even had one. It was possible that Hermione was already dating Tonks before she had told everyone over dinner.

She silently backed out of the room again, resolving to keep her feelings a secret.


	21. Falling for Blaise - BlaiseTheo

**Written for:**

Pairing the Character Challenge - Blaise/Theo

The Restricted Collection - 18. No letter 'j'

Unusual Ships - Theo/Blaise

September Event - Location: Classroom

* * *

**Falling For Blaise**

* * *

Theodore walked silently next to Draco as they started to leave the classroom. He tried to pay attention to what Draco was blabbering on about, but every Potter tirade was like the rest really, when were they going to get over themselves and shag?

Suddenly Draco roughly bumped into his side whilst mumbling, "you're welcome." He was thrown completely off balance. His body collided with another and the pair tumbled to the floor.

Theo looked at the person he had fallen on top of, and his eyes widened at the sight of Blaise underneath him.

Theo was lost for a moment. It wasn't because this reminded him of one of his favourite fantasies, nothing to do with that at all - and he most certainly wasn't trying to memorise this exact moment so it would be imprinted into his brain forever.

"Theo, if you plan on lying on me, may I suggest us moving this to my bed? It's much more comfortable."

Theo wasn't quite sure how Blaise had dislodged him, all he knew was that his best friend was holding his hand and possibly leading him to bed.

Either his head hit the wall when Draco shoved him and he was imagining this, or he'd have to return the favour and help Draco get Potter.

Once he had dealt with Blaise of course.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**225 words**


	22. Meeting Professor Black -SiriusHermione

**Written for:**

September Event: 22. (dialogue) "Professor [insert name] is the only reason I'm taking the class."

Hogwarts Open Day Competition - 100-1000 words, trio-era

* * *

_Set after the war - AU where both Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts._

* * *

**Meeting Professor Black**

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to look up from her book, meeting the uncertain gaze of one of her closest friends.

"Harry," she replied, smiling widely at him.

"What... what are you doing here?" He sat down at her table, staring at her curiously.

"Oh, I decided that it was best that I give this subject another chance," she began, reaching out to touch the crystal ball. "It's fascinating once you think about it, the whole being able to tell the future if you look carefully. I've been looking into it, and I believe this class has some value after all!"

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, not sounding convinced at all. He watched carefully as Hermione flicked through her Divination book, wondering just why she was there.

"Morning class," came a voice, and Harry briefly forgot about Hermione's attendance in the class, and turned around, looking surprised at the sight of his Godfather. "I'm Sirius Black, but you can call me Professor Black. I'm going to be taking over Divination for the year." He beamed at Harry and Hermione as he walked to the front of the class.

"Professor Black is the only reason I'm taking this class," he heard the girls behind him whisper. He turned around to look, suddenly realising just how many girls the class now contained.

Only a quarter of the class were male, and even a couple of them were staring dewy-eyed at Sirius Black.

Harry turned to point this out to Hermione, but she was in a trance of some sort. He followed her gaze to see his Godfather leaning slightly over the desk, getting his equipment out. He was certain that Hermione's wasn't the only gaze on his Godfather's behind!

He quickly looked back at his friend. Was she really fawning over his Godfather when there were sexier men in school? Men like Draco Malfoy perhaps?

"Now, can anyone tell me what they know about reading tea leaves?" Sirius began, turning back.

Harry sighed. At least he wouldn't overheat with the rate Hermione's hand would fan him in her attempts to answer every question and impress Sirius.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	23. So Shiny - Draco

**Written for: ****September Event:** 11 - (object) apple

* * *

_So I have finally written the famous 'drapple' pairing._

* * *

**So Shiny**

**Pairing: Drapple (Draco + apple)**

* * *

Draco stared at the door sadly. How could Harry have left him... again? Didn't Harry realise that Draco just couldn't choose between them? They were both handsome and delicious and completely flawless. They both looked amazing in red (even though Draco would never admit it).

Harry may have been full of sweet words and loving kisses, but apple was shiny and beautiful. He listened to Draco without arguing, or talking back at all.

Harry hadn't liked it when Draco pointed that out, and that was the moment he had stormed out.

Draco was certain he'd be back... he was clearly just thinking over the suggestion of a threesome that Draco had put into his mind.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	24. Ancient Runes - Hermione

**Written for: ****September Event:** 5\. (plot) Favourite class at Hogwarts

* * *

**Ancient Runes**

* * *

Hermione closed her book at the end of her Ancient Runes class. She was glad that she chose to take Ancient Runes back up on her return to Hogwarts following the war.

Not only was the subject extremely interesting, but the teacher was very knowledgeable. Bill Weasley used a lot of runes in his work after all - and the fact that he had agreed to come to Hogwarts, to help teach and repair the school...

It was easy to say that had become her favourite lesson.

After all, the thought that one rune placement could change a whole spell or ritual. It could affect how a magical object like the Mirror of Erised or the Veil worked.

It was completely fascinating!

And the more Hermione learnt about the veil, the closer she would come to helping reverse its effects and freeing Sirius Black.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	25. Camping - Drarry

**Written for: ****September Event:** (object) rucksack/bag

* * *

**Camping**

* * *

Harry shifted the rucksack on his shoulders. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Draco stared at the rucksack in concern. "I can't believe you're serious about doing this!" he hissed. "It's disgusting, it's filthy, Harry. Surely you would prefer staying in a hotel, than in -"

"Nope," Harry replied, much too happily. "I want to set up the tent and sleep in there."

"How big are the tents inside?" Draco asked, looking towards the tent, but not knowing the name of the brand.

"Oh, this is a muggle sleeping bag," Harry told Draco with a smile. "I've always wanted to go, but the Dursleys never would let me."

Draco held his tongue. When it came to the Dursleys and what Harry missed out on... Draco would try his best at least.

Even if he did have to sleep on the hard ground with bugs crawling all over him. He just wanted to see Harry happy.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	26. Two For One - FredDracoGeorge

Written for:

**Hogwarts Assignment - **Charms - Extra Credit - Task: Write about Fred and George. (Word Count: Minimum: 300)

**Ultimate Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Gold): Morholt - Challenge: Write about brothers.

**The Sims Challenge** \- Buy a new scarf! Prompt: (object) Scarf (70)

**D&amp;D Challenge** \- 400 words

* * *

**Two For One**

**Pairing: Fred/Draco/George**

* * *

"So, did the date go well?" Fred asked, appearing at George's side once Draco had walked away after the date had finished.

"Just the usual," George replied, his eyes fixed firmly on Draco's arse, which was a magnificent sight. "Do you see - he's actually wearing my scarf without complaint!"

Fred nodded. "He looks good in it. I think he's warming to us... though it could be because you wore a green scarf - one he'd approve of. Did you set the next date yet, or do I need to send him an owl?"

"Don't worry, I've already set a date for Friday night," George replied. "I told him I'd let him know what the exact plan was… so where are you thinking of taking him?"

"I was thinking about that new Wizarding nightclub that Seamus opened a few weeks ago," Fred said. "I think I'll go and speak to Seamus later and see if he'll reserve me a VIP box there. It'll make it a bit duller, but our little Dragon will love it."

"He will," George stated fondly. "He does enjoy lording it over everyone else, so he'd love a private section. But I've been wondering - when should we tell him?"

"Tell him?" Fred asked, looking away from the retreating figure for the first time. "Tell him what?"

"When will we tell him that he's actually been dating the both of us?" George asked. "We did agree to wait until things were serious, which it now is. On the date, me and Draco even danced around the subject of marriage."

"I thought we weren't going to mention -" Fred began.

"Draco brought the conversation up," George interrupted. "He was mentioning what rings were worthy of him. He was been quite obvious that he expected a ring from me soon."

"Our little Dragon wants to marry us," Fred murmured excitedly. "I didn't think he'd give in to marriage so quickly! As for telling him - I think he doesn't need to know for a while yet, we should wait until we're presenting him with a betrothal contract. That way, he won't have to choose between us."

"Like that's even possible. We're both amazing," George said, grinning at his brother. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"With a heap of dramatics," Fred said. "Like he takes everything!"

"That's our dragon! Come, I think it's time we started looking for a ring for him."

* * *

**400 words**

**Review Please :)**


	27. Behind the Books - Irma Pince

Written for Quidditch League, Semi-Finals

Team: Montrose Magpies. Position: Seeker

Character: Madam Pince

Prompt: Write about your member of staff during the '97/'98 school year

* * *

**Behind the Books**

* * *

She sat at the desk in the library with an interesting book in her hands, though she couldn't follow the words on the page. The castle had been taken over by Death Eaters, and the library was full of students. None were studying, in fact, too much note-passing and whispering was happening.

But There were very few safe places in the school left for the students, and whereas she would have told them to keep the noise down in the past, now Irma stayed silent, hoping that the Carrows didn't come into the library again.

It was shocking how Hogwarts was being run these days. Her precious books weren't being treated with the respect they deserved. The Carrows made sure of that.

...oOo...

Irma was as surprised as anyone when she found out Harry Potter was back at the school. The Library had been locked for weeks now, the Carrows deciding that the students didn't need to study in the room.

Irma still went in there and secretly passed books to Neville. On threat of death if they came back damaged, she allowed him books on healing and plants and anything else he mentioned. He had unlimited access to the restricted section – she went as far as letting him take a lot of the books permanently as she realised that the Carrows were planning to teach the students the dark spells from some of the books.

She knew how dangerous the spells were and thought them better in Neville Longbottom's hands, than in the Carrows. She knew what Neville was doing, fighting for Hogwarts on the inside as they all waited to hear from Harry Potter.

As the librarian – someone overlooked by the staff and students alike – Irma used her position to listen in on conversations. Notes were placed in certain books and she was happy to check those books out to Neville on a regular basis. She would check the returned books, take out the notes, and hide them in book order forms, hoping that the Order understood the messages she was sending them this way.

She hadn't been caught yet, so at least Snape or the Carrows hadn't worked it out. But then again, they weren't the type to suspect an old librarian. She liked that her position kept her under the radar.

But the arrival of Harry had changed everything. Along with Harry's return, there were rumours that the Death Eaters were going to attack. She had seen Trelawny rushing to the Astronomy Tower, a look of determination in her eyes. Everyone was preparing for war.

Irma knew magic, sure, but what could she really do to fight the Death Eaters?

In her uncertainty, she went in search of her books. They would help her.

...oOo...

She listened to the sounds of the war around the castle and set her books aside. She knew that the rest of the staff were playing to their strengths, but her own was her books.

She knew how to summon them back to their places on the shelves, even the ones that were hidden from her sight. Maybe her books would come in useful after all. She unlocked the door. She would stand and fight for Hogwarts too, even if it cost them the precious books – after all, should the Death Eaters win, the library would most likely be destroyed anyway. A few books could make all the difference.

...oOo...

She stepped out of the room, her wand in hand, to see students running around, looking lost. She grabbed a few of the first year students, with tears in their eyes, shoving them into the library behind her.

First years didn't know enough to fight in a war, they would be a distraction that the older students wouldn't need. Any distraction could be the difference between life and death for someone else. She barked at them to hide themselves in the back, between the stacks. To stay low to the floor.

They did as they were told, and as Irma found a nearby window, she began to watch and waited for the right time.

...oOo...

The Death Eaters made the mistake of heading up the stairs to the library. She smirked, a very strange expression for her face. She couldn't help but admit she was excited to finally do something about all of this. Everything that had been disturbing her peace and ruining her library.

With a flick of her wand, the first wave of books came out. She had chosen the newer titles, knowing that they were able to be replaced. The hard-backed, heavy books smacked the two Death-Eaters in the face, knocking them off balance, and little trickles of blood from the pages that were scraping against their skin made her laugh.

People truly underestimated books.

The Death Eaters didn't know what to do, sending burning spells left and right, but as quickly as they rid themselves of their assailants, Irma sent more books flying in their direction.

...oOo...

There were no more Death Eaters coming, so she summoned her books to follow her. She had spells to leave the older volumes – the irreplaceable ones – in their shelves, and she headed down to the staircases. From her view, she saw fighting in the main hall.

The books were sent to help the students, smashing into the Death Eaters to distract them long enough.

She watched with joy as the Order stunned the Death Eaters, knowing that her precious books could have saved some lives. But she hadn't finished. She headed further into the battle, knowing that the books would be of further use.

As she sent them after more Death Eaters, she fantasised about the large order she would be allowed to place to refill the library.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	28. Not Just a Werewolf - WolfStar, Trio

I honestly don't know what to think about this fic, but hope you like it! :)

There are some canon bits of dialogue in this, and I've tried to follow the canon events as much as I could, whilst adding in my own bits.

* * *

**Not Just a Werewolf**

* * *

The trio turned and headed back towards the castle, walking slowly as to keep themselves hidden under Harry's cloak. It was getting darker quickly, and they were still in shock about Buckbeak's execution.

"Wormy, keep still," Ron hissed, grabbing for the small creature in his shirt pocket. The insect was wriggling madly. Ron came to a quick stop, trying to push him back in.

"Stop it you stupid - OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet," Hermione urgently whispered. "Everyone knows that worms can't bite - they don't have teeth."

"But he did," Ron whispered, whimpering softly and cradling his injured hand with one hand, and clutching the worm with the other, as the worm wiggled, trying to find his way to freedom.

"Look out," Harry shouted, spotting the small dog that had been haunting his nightmares slink towards them.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at the dog. "Harry, that's a shih-tzu," Hermione laughed. "What's it going to do?"

As though it felt a need to prove itself, the dog launched itself at Ron, grabbing him and using all of its might to drag him towards the Nagging Nutmeg tree. Harry and Hermione watched without moving, utterly amazed at the dog's show of strength, and wondering why Ron hadn't pulled free.

"Help me," Ron shouted. "It's dragging me towards the Nagging Nutmeg. It sounds like Hermione!"

"Surely he can get away from a little dog by himself?" Hermione said, starting in the other direction at the comment. Harry was relieved that Hermione hadn't hexed him for that, after all, she did punch Draco Malfoy, and girls can be violent.

"But we're his friends," Harry said.

"After that comment, I think we should let that dog eat him," Hermione replied frostily. "If he can't get away from it, he deserves to be eaten. Survival of the fittest and all."

Harry could see her point.

"After all," Hermione continued, looking around and lowering her voice to a whisper. "He does support Chudley Cannons." They both shivered at the name.

"I wouldn't feel right, letting a tiny dog eat him," Harry finally said. "The Weasleys have been so nice to me, and imagine how they'd feel telling people that their son didn't die heroically - rather that he was eaten by a tiny dog."

Hermione nodded. "Right, let's get past the tree and save Ron," she said. "But if he says anything about my nagging again…"

Harry gulped. He had heard Hermione's nagging before, and didn't want to be there for when Hermione started on Ron about his behaviour.

"Lumos," Harry said, withdrawing his wand and wrapping up the cloak. In the darkness they began to make their way towards the tree.

_"Wash your hands,"_ the tree shouted, making the pair wince. _"Shine your shoes, blow your nose. Did you do your homework?"_

"Cover your ears," Harry shouted.

"Look, it's dragged him under the tree," Hermione shouted in return. The pair watched in amazement for a moment as Ron's legs disappeared.

_"What time do you call this? Dinner was on the table an hour ago,"_ the tree roared. _"Well, you can just eat it cold, can't you?!"_

Harry trembled at Hermione's side, as she led the way from the branches waving the ends at the pair, as though scolding them.

_"You need to brush your hair - it's like a bird's nest,"_ the tree roared at Hermione.

"It most certainly is not," Hermione shouted back. "It's just wild."

_"You should make a bigger attempt to look presentable,"_ the tree continued.

"You can talk, look at all of these fallen leaves, it's like you're not even trying to make this area look nice," Hermione retorted.

The tree was stunned silent, and Harry dragged Hermione to a small hole in the trunk. "Did you just out-nag the tree?" he asked in amazement.

Hermione stayed silent at his side, and they began to walk to the tunnel. "You know, this tunnel seems to lead to Hogsmeade," Harry murmured.

Hermione nodded, clutching Harry's arm as they stumbled through the tunnel, bent almost double.

Finally they reached an opening, a small crack of light above them. Harry pushed the trap door open and climbed up, his wand out. Satisfied that the place was empty, Harry reached his hand down to help Hermione up.

The pair looked around, noticing that the dirt that layered the floor had been disturbed through the room and out into the shadowy hallway.

Harry made to walk towards them, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "I think we're in the Shrieking shack," she whispered.

Blood was splattered on every wall in the room.

Harry looked around again, before agreeing with Hermione. His eyes fell on something orange on the table, and he frowned.

"Ghosts don't wear orange," he replied.

"Ghosts don't actually wear anything except what they died in," Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah," Harry muttered. "Do you think Ron could have dropped it?"

They stared at the scrap of orange material.

"He wouldn't have been anywhere near that table," Hermione whispered, as they heard a creak overhead.

They headed out into the hall and walked up the staircase, impressed that the tiny dog had managed to drag a tall boy up the stairs. Clearly the dog was some sort of super-dog or something. Harry wondered if he could somehow keep the dog as a pet.

They approached a door at the top of the stairs, hearing Ron's groan from behind it, and Harry snuck forward and kicked the door wide open.

On the floor, his leg stuck out at an odd angle, was Ron.

"Harry, run, it's a trap," Ron sobbed. "He's not a dog, he's an Animagus."

"That explains the strength," Hermione muttered as the door closed again, revealing a hidden. exhausted looking man who had his hands on his knees and was panting. "Hold on," he said, raising his hand. "Still catching my breath."

The pair waited patiently, and when the man straightened up, they gasped.

"Sirius Black!"

"Expelliarmus," he croaked, through a shallow breath, pointing Ron's wand at them. The two wands quickly flew to Sirius.

"I knew you'd come and help your friend," he said, hoarsely.

Harry shrugged. "We couldn't let him get killed by a little dog, that would have been embarrassing," he replied. "Almost as embarrassing as turning into one!"

The man cracked a smile, before chuckling. "You know, your father said the same thing to me. We were friends, you know - he would have come to save me too."

The mention of Harry's father, made anger boil up inside Harry. He threw himself forward, but Hermione pushed him back. "Are you stupid?" she hissed. "You're thirteen, and he's from Azkaban. He'd probably snap your neck like a twig."

"He killed -"

"Let's hope you're not violently murdered, too," Hermione snapped.

Harry was shaking with anger, but tried to listen - after all, she was the smart one for a reason.

"If you want Harry, you have to kill all three of us," Ron shouted, standing up and grabbing Harry's arm for support.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," Sirius said, his grin widening at the thought.

Harry blacked out, shouting about his parents and the muggles, when he came too, his hands were hitting at Sirius, but Sirius' own hand wrapped around Harry's neck.

Sirius Black let go with a grunt as Hermione's foot swung out of nowhere. The wands fell to the floor, but as Harry dived, he missed them. Clearly his skills only worked when he was on a broomstick.

He managed to grab his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Going to kill me, Harry?"

...oOo...

"We're up here," Hermione screamed as they heard footsteps downstairs. "Sirius Black is here! Help us!"

The door flew open, leaving Remus Lupin standing there. His gaze moved over the group, where Hermione was cowering near the bed, to Ron who had passed out from the pain of a broken leg, to Harry, whose wand was raised in Sirius' direction, and finally towards Sirius Black.

He looked the escaped prisoner over, licking his lips in the process, a flicker of a smile appeared on Sirius' lips.

It was seconds before Remus had taken the wands. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius slowly lifted his hand, pointing at Ron.

Remus Lupin stared at Sirius so intently, that Hermione and Harry felt like they were intruding on a private moment. It was the way the older boys looked at their girlfriends or boyfriends before disappearing for hours.

"But then… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless he was the one… unless you switched without telling me?"

Sirius nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"Professor?" Harry interrupted.

Harry never got to ask anything else, as his eyes widened at the sight of Remus lowering his wand, the Professor's eyes fixed on Sirius. Remus walked towards Sirius, his hand out. He pulled the man up and embraced him.

The pair were stunned into silence by the hug, and even more so by the way Sirius Black's hand moved down to squeeze their Professor's arse.

"I don't believe it," Hermione screeched, getting up from the floor and storming over to them. "You… you and him!"

Her gaze fell on the hand on her Professor's behind, before she moved her accusing eyes back up to him. "I didn't tell anyone, I've been covering up for you!"

"Hermione, calm down! Listen to me, please. I can explain -"

"I trusted you, and you've been his friend."

Hermione, Remus and Sirius all looked at Harry.

"You're wrong," Remus said softly. "I haven't been his friend in a very long time. Let me explain -"

"Trust me, I'm a lot more than that," Sirius croaked, laughing. "Not much to explain really, apart from we like to shag each other… a lot."

"That is highly inappropriate conversation around a thirteen year old," Hermione retorted. "Harry, don't trust them… Professor Lupin has been helping Black get into the castle. He wants you dead too. He's a -"

"Werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Worse," Hermione whispered. "He's a Chudley Cannons fan!"

There was a ringing silence and everyone stared at Remus, who looked quite calm, though rather pale.

"Still?" Sirius croaked out, removing his hand. "And we were doing so well to get you to support the Magpies."

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered. "When I lost you… I couldn't help but take up the old team again." He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. You're not up to your usual standards. You have that wrong!"

"Wrong?" Hermione shouted. "I'm never wrong."

"I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle, and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I am a supporter of the Cannons. How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the quiz that had nothing to do with either potions or Defence Against The Dark Arts," Hermione said. "The 'how to spot a Cannons fan' quiz. At first I was worried that people would find out about Ron, but then… It started to make sense. You kept disappearing on the evenings when they were playing their games. You seemed so upset after each one, which made sense, considering they lost so often."

"You are the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met," Remus told her with a forced laugh.

...oOo...

Ron, Harry and Hermione each clutched their wands, staring at Remus in suspicion. Ron had only just woken, and wasn't sure what was happening, so he just trusted Hermione's suspicious glare.

After all, she was the smart one.

"There. You're armed, we're not. Please listen to us. I followed the map -"

"You know how to work it?"

"Of course," Remus said. "I helped write it. I'm Moony."

"Moony because of the full moon?" Harry asked.

"Harry, people don't care I'm a Werewolf. It's quite obvious with me going away for the full moon, honestly, I think you're the last person to work that one out. No, it's because I moon over my favourite team."

"So… Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs?"

"Padfoot - that's me," Sirius replied, proudly.

"I watched you on the map, when you left Hagrid's, you had someone else with you. I thought the map had broken, but I watched as the two of you were dragged by Sirius under the tree."

He turned to Sirius. "Nice work," he said, impressed.

Sirius preened at the compliment.

"Prongs was the third member, that was your father, Harry. The last… well, that was Wormtail - Peter Pettigrew. Ron, could I take a look at your worm?"

"What kind of question is that, you're a Professor," Ron squealed.

Remus looked repulsed. "I meant the pet worm that you are carrying around with you."

Sirius glared at Ron, making Ron cower. A protective arm was wrapped around Remus' waist in a loving gesture.

"Oh. Right." Ron withdrew the worm. "He's a bit squashed I think," Ron said, holding up the worm and frowning. "What has Wormy got to do with anything?"

"That's not a worm," Sirius croaked suddenly. "I'd recognise that worm anywhere. He's an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Wormtail… is a worm?" Harry whispered. It all began to make sense.

* * *

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Parody, "Let's hope you're not violently murdered, too."

**Ultimate Battle** \- (Normal) Vegetable Wings price: 500 words or more of crack

**Game of Life** \- Hidden

**Quidditch Pitch** \- Blood was splattered on every wall in the room.


	29. Changes - HarryLuna

Written for:

Ultimate Battle: (Semi-Special) Golden Full-Set (Equip Effect: Ignore all Style dmg.) - price: 1200 words, Luna Lovegood paired with any MALE character

Bad Movie Tuesday: "Not brave. Foolish."

So - this is my first Luna one-shot (I've a couple of very short drabbles) and I hope I've got her as in-character as I think I have. :)

* * *

**Changes**

* * *

Luna Lovegood had never been asked anywhere, or to do anything before - not to Hogsmeade, not to join a study group and certainly not on a date. She had resigned herself to being an outcast - someone with the brains but not the personality to be in Ravenclaw.

After all, it wasn't like she could change houses, so she had resigned herself to just accepting that things weren't going to change for her. After all, she was in Hogwarts and she was learning magic from the amazing (with the exception of some of the DADA) Professors.

She hadn't expected to somehow become friends with Harry Potter, but it suddenly happened, and things changed drastically for her. For the first time in forever, she had friends and that made all the difference.

The bullies still took her stuff, but it bothered her less than before, because she wasn't so alone. Harry stood up for her, Ginny filled her in with the latest gossip, Neville helped her with Herbology (her weak point), Ron would save her pudding when her housemates took the last from the table, and Hermione would eagerly discuss Ancient Runes with her.

It was a strange concept. At first, they had all looked at her strangely, but once she had joined the DA, things had begun to change. She had thought they were joking the first time the group had invited her to Hogsmeade with them. Once assured that they really wanted her to come with them, Luna had quietly observed the people that wanted to spend time with her.

Hermione had been the hardest to bond with. Harry had understood her more than the others, knowing the pain of losing someone close to him. He seemed to warm to the way she didn't care about his name or status as the Boy-Who-Lived, instead, treating him like he was the same as the others. In Luna's eyes, he was the same as the others who were befriending her.

He liked the way that she didn't change herself to fit what other people wanted or expected of her, no matter how much their behaviour or unkind words hurt her. She knew that Harry wanted to be able to do the same and be his own person, but with the constant attention on him and the unreasonable expectations, he wasn't able to do so. He had to be the Boy-Who-Lived - the one people expected to see.

Maybe that was why Harry seemed to seek her out so often - he didn't expect anything from Luna apart from friendship and companionship, and she expected only the same from him.

With Hermione, she looked at Luna the same way the Ravenclaws did. She looked at Luna as though Luna were insane. But Hermione wasn't a Ravenclaw - she wasn't like her housemates, even if she had worn the same expression.

Hermione had a compassion that her housemates lacked - where she didn't understand Luna, she still tried to find some way to see past that, and the way past was the fact that Luna loved to learn.

Once they had covered the subject of creatures such as Nargles, and moved onto Ancient Runes and their theories on it, Hermione had completely opened up, as though she was glad to have someone to discuss the subject with.

...oOo…

Things changed the most for Luna after joining the DA. Even though the huge change in her life now was having friends, the difference in studying with others made her so extremely happy.

Leaning spells with the DA, where they all supported each other, and were happy for each other with each correctly cast spell. She wasn't ignored, forgotten or taunted - rather she thrived under the attention, feeling that she wasn't as useless as she had once thought.

Learning as a group, she found, was much more fun than learning alone.

...oOo...

Concern was another new thing to Luna. Sure, her father was concerned that the Nargles were swarming around her sometimes, or that she was eating well - the general concerns a loving parent would have - and the Professors shot her concerned looks when she talked about her magical creatures, or when she turned up with no shoes on because they had gone missing,, but Harry was concerned that she would get hurt should she go with him to the Ministry to save his godfather. He was trying to get her to stay behind to protect her.

It was a wonderful feeling that someone outside of her family cared that much about her, and it was clear that the others in the group felt the same way about her, though no-one was willing to get left behind.

Luna found it to be an unnecessary worry, since she knew she was heading to the Ministry. She may not have been a Gryffindor, but she felt more like one than she had ever felt like a Ravenclaw. She was as loyal as the Gryffindors.

Harry just had this way about him that made her want to offer her unconditional loyalty to him. She managed to restrain herself.

Even though she talked about Nargles and other creatures, she knew this would have been one of the oddest things she'd have said to Harry.

...oOo…

Over that following Summer, things changed again for Luna. Friends - concerned, caring friends. Ones that wrote to her and made her Summer better. She had even stopped over at the Weasleys' house for dinner a couple of times over the holiday.

But what had changed were her feelings. What had been a good friendship had tricked Luna by turning into something new and exciting, but odd and worrying.

She just knew by the way her heart pounded each time she saw the familiar white owl flying towards her window, or heard a sound at her window and realised it was Harry's owl, that things had changed yet again.

Until that point, she had embraced change because change had brought her friends, change had made her accepted and cared for.

But now change was complicating things for her, and for the first time, Luna was at a complete loss on what to do about the situation.

After a lot of thinking, Luna decided to do nothing. She wasn't about to make her feelings know, especially with Ginny's constant talk of Harry, even though she was dating someone else, and Harry's pining over Ginny.

"So… I've been invited to Slughorn's party, and… do you want to go?"

Luna took a moment to collect herself at the request, reminding herself that Harry wanted nothing more than to date Ginny, and Ginny was on the same chapter as Harry, but a different page.

They both wanted to date each other, but they hadn't reached the end of the chapter: when the hero got the girl.

Luna understood that she wasn't that girl, and knew that Harry was only asking her as a friend, but she was flattered that she had been asked.

After all, it wasn't often that Luna was considered for anything like this.

"Sure," she replied softly. "It'll be fun."

Because she knew it would be - and she would take any time with Harry that she could get.

Luna held no delusions over things with Harry. She had picked a dress that she felt expressed herself, rather than what her roommates thought was a more appropriate dress, having thought they had to give their input after finding out that she was attending Slughorn's party with Harry Potter.

She didn't care about their input into the matter, instead choosing something she had made herself, but never worn before. The girls in the room weren't her friends after all, so why should they suddenly feel the need to tell her what would be 'right' or 'wrong' to wear?

The night had gone quite well. She had danced with Harry a few times, amused that he had been hiding from Slughorn, who seemed to want to show him around. Hermione was playing the same game with Cormac, having asked him to upset Ron.

Though Luna was confused as to why Hermione was after Ron. Anyone could see that the pair could never work. She wondered if it was just an attachment and Hermione felt threatened by Lavender and had herself confused, because Hermione didn't have the aura of somebody in love, and neither did Ron.

Though when Hermione was around Neville, she could see the change in two auras, though neither of them were aware. Well, Hermione clearly wasn't. She wasn't sure about Neville, as he appeared to be quite open, but was also very good at hiding these things.

Luna didn't get involved though. She decided if one of them talked to her about it, she'd say something, or give them some sort of nudge or something.

In between his stalking of Draco Malfoy, Luna managed to actually get a dance with Harry, though it was quite awkward as eyes were on him. Luna had insisted she didn't need to dance, but Harry seemed determined that he make up for disappearing from the party.

Once finished, he walked her back to her Common Room, placing a shy kiss onto her cheek. One that she would never forget the warmth of. He waited as she answered the riddle, before heading inside. She gave him a last wave before the entrance closed, separating them.

The night had been amazing, but she only wished that Harry was hers.

...oOo…

Luna had been sitting in the cellars of the Malfoy Manor for longer than she could even think. Dean Thomas had joined her, Griphook the Goblin was there, and Ollivander.

Though she was respectful to the older too, she stuck to Dean, and Dean to her. They were close to the same age, and had a common friend to bond over: Harry.

She would curl up in Dean's arms at night, feeling safe. There was no romantic spark, or anything more than a desperate need for a friend. Dean had Seamus after all, and Luna had Harry.

Though Dean seemed to be in the exact same boat as her, and maybe he knew, and that's why he felt as though he could understand her - because when you can relate to somebody, then you realise that you can't be that much different.

But months of being there was worth it when she saw the familiar green eyes and dark hair and realised that Harry was there. She was sad that he had been captured, but excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

Dean, standing behind her, gave her a nudge in his direction and she smiled softly at him. She turned back, briefly sensing a hint of jealousy in Harry's expression, before it turned to one of concern.

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

...oOo…

"So what I'm saying is that you and Dean… wouldn't work," Harry finished.

Luna stared at him for a moment, processing his words. He had talked for a while, but she couldn't work out exactly what he was going on about - not until the last words.

"Work? You mean like… dating?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded.

"Of course we wouldn't," Luna said. "Dean is in love with Seamus."

"No. He's -"

"Harry. He told me himself," Luna replied with a soft smile. "But me and Dean bonded whilst in the Malfoy cellars. We were there for a while. I trust him."

"Just… just don't let him make a move on you," Harry said.

Luna nodded, amused. Her eyes weren't on Harry, but more on his aura which was a confusing mix of colours.

But in those colours, was the one that he used to have when talking to Ginny. Though when the conversation turned to her, his aura had remained blank.

Luna didn't dare hope for anything.

...oOo…

"You know, Harry turned Ginny down the other day," Hermione said, once Harry had left the table.

The other occupants of the table continued to eat, pretending not to be listening in on the conversation.

"I thought as much," Luna calmly replied, gently sticking her fork into one of the smaller roast potatoes and popping it into her mouth.

"He left her because he didn't want to get hurt, but I did wonder at the time whether his heart wasn't quite in it when it came to Ginny. Maybe he loved her in his own way, but… maybe it was also that she was convenient to be his girlfriend."

"Like you and Ron?" Luna asked, having swallowed the food in her mouth.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose," she replied.

"Princess, what Hermione is tactfully trying to say, is that we know that Harry is interested in you, but he's quite oblivious to these things - after all, Ginny was clearly obsessed with him since the moment she knew who he was, and the others throw themselves at him - he has no idea what you feel for him."

"Oh. I'll talk to him… when Hermione admits to the person she's liked for a while, how she feels. He returns the feelings."

There was a long silence around the table, before Remus chuckled. "I think Luna has been right so many times, you may just have to do that, Hermione."

"But what if… he…"

"You talk to him and I'll talk to Harry."

...oOo…

"Luna… there's this… I would like…" Harry frowned. "You look really nice today."

"Thank you," Luna replied. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Stupid Ministry thing," Harry grumbled. "We're all getting our medals and stuff, and I don't want… I can't not accept mine, but I'm being hounded to bring a date. I was wondering -"

"As friends? Or as more?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What if I said as more?"

"I'd say yes to whichever you responded," Luna told him. "But I'd be happier if you said more. For a start, I think it would clear out the Nargles, which are really drawn to you today."

"Oh, well I don't want too many Nargles," Harry told her. "So… as more… if you want?"

"I do," Luna said, smiling softly. "So, is this a new chapter in your life? War is over, back to life?"

"I suppose it is," Harry said. "A fresh start now. No more Voldemort, I mean we still have to clean up his mess, take down the Death Eaters, but at least it's different."

"You can be yourself now, do what you want."

Before Luna could even think of anything else to say, lips descended on hers, brushing against them softly.

Better than she had ever imagined.

"That was brave of you," she whispered, when move moved away again.

"Not brave. Foolish," Harry said. "I should have made sure you wanted it too, otherwise I'm ruining our friendship."

"I do want it too," Luna softly replied, meeting his piercing green gaze. Harry grinned, sighing in relief at her confession, and leaned in to kiss her again.

Luna decided she quite liked change. It always seemed to work out for her.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**2500 words**

**Thanks to Raybe for betaing.**


	30. Hufflepuff Hermione - no pairing

Written for the Ultimate Hermione challenge. Prompt: Hufflepuff!Hermione.

* * *

Hufflepuff Hermione

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't know Harry Potter that well. A few words exchanged in Herbology didn't count for much, but she felt the first tentative steps towards friendship when she had been out collecting plants for Herbology, when she decided to visit Hagrid.

She hadn't been the only one. She had walked back to the castle with Harry and Ron, and Ron was dragged into the willow, with Harry rushing after him.

Hermione had been torn between alerting a Professor, or helping. But helping won over in the end. She raced after Harry.

The events that followed had helped form the start of a friendship. The friendship had a solid foundation, because Harry was as loyal as any Hufflepuff and Hermione had helped his Godfather escape.

...oOo...

Hermione grinned across the tables at Harry, before turning back to her friends. Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Harry Potter?"

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, not sure why they had only said Harry's name. She glanced over again, to find him talking to his friends.

"Tell us," Susan almost begged, grasping Hermione's hand across the table. "Last year, you two barely spoke, then at the end, before the holidays, he's hugging you and promising to write to you. What is going on! Are you… is he your boyfriend?"

More than two sets of eyes were on her, and Hermione shook her head. "I helped him with a personal issue and we became friends over that, nothing more. No, I won't tell you what it was," she added when Ernie opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to ask," he replied sulkily. "I was going to point out that the teachers are all getting restless. I think they're going to announce the names soon."

Hermione perked up at the idea. She glanced at the table, waiting eagerly to find out who was going to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

...oOo...

Hermione was angry with her friends, though, perhaps they were angry with her and her refusal to wear one of the horrible badges that someone had come up with.

Why they even offered them to her, she didn't know. Her friends knew she was friends with Harry, and she wasn't going to abandon that friendship, even if he did put his name in the cup… though something told her that he didn't.

She did notice that Harry and Ron weren't talking, and wondered what had happened. Ron Weasley seemed angry over something, and Hermione could only guess why.

She found Harry studying in a quiet corner of the library and dropped her bag down. "I don't think you put your own name in."

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked, not unkindly. "Everyone else thinks it, even Ron."

She blinked. Her assumption had been right after all. She had contemplated that being the reason, for a while, before dismissing the idea.

"You've told me how you hate the fame, plus I doubt you're magical is powerful enough to get over Dumbledore's age line. I'm sure he would have had spells to stop an older student putting a younger student's name in, and also, confusing the cup."

"Confusing the cup?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I've read up on the Triwizard Tournament. The cup knows that there are only three names, yet it provided four. That shouldn't have happened. Had it been an older student putting your name in, you would have just been under the Hogwarts students - but no. What I think happened was that the cup was convinced somehow that there were four schools, and you were the only name from the fourth school, therefore your name was chosen."

"You make a good point," Harry said. "But I don't get it, Hermione. Why are you here? Your house hates me."

"I know, but do you see a badge? You don't rescue an escaped convict and break so many school rules, just to go back to being acquaintances. We're friends… right?"

Harry's face lit up at the word. "Of course we're friends. I just thought hanging out with me would make things difficult for you."

"No: my refusal to wear one of the badges is what's making things difficult for me," she replied. "So - the first task could be anything. Let's brainstorm over spells that would be handy in any situation. I'll make a list of -"

"Dragons."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, frowning at Harry.

"The first task. It's dragons. I've seen them. I told Cedric about them. We have to face dragons."

Hermione's mouth dropped open for a long moment. "This isn't a joke, is it?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, let's get studying. Cedric has more knowledge than you, and friends helping him. Viktor Krum and Fleur - they have their classmates to help them. You need help too, Harry. I'm going to do my best to get you through this competition."

Harry reached out, grabbing her hand. "Thank you," he said. "It's nice to feel that someone has faith in me."


	31. Hermione's Birds - Hermione

Written for: Charms OWL - Remember: The task is to write two stories with the same charm. One story where the charm helps, and another story where the charm hurts.

* * *

**Hermione's Birds**

* * *

Hermione stared at the floor, unable to think clearly. She had thought things were going so well with Ron; she thought that he was showing an interest in her.

But things were going downhill pretty quickly. After all, Ron had somehow chosen _Lavender Brown_ over her. Sure, Lavender was pretty and fun. She was always giggling and laughing… but Hermione had thought Ron was the type of guy that saw past the shallow side of people. She had thought that Ron saw _her_ and not Lavender.

Hermione thought that Ron felt the bond that she was so certain they shared. Clearly she was wrong about that. She was wrong about everything.

It wasn't long before Harry came and found her. She knew he had used the map and was grateful. The birds she had summoned to keep her company hadn't been nearly enough unfortunately.

Harry sat down with her, held her as the tears fell, talked to her softly, being every bit the friend that Ron failed to be, though Hermione struggled to hear the words he was saying. All she could think about was how Ron had stomped all over her feelings and wondering if it was her own fault. Was she not clear enough about them? Was he that blinded by Lavender?

Sure, she didn't know much about boys, but she was sure that he'd have worked it out. She had even invited him to the Slug-Club with her and he had agreed to go. That was out of the window.

Rage built up inside her as she recalled asking him and how he accepted. Did he not realise that was a date? What girl asked a guy somewhere and it not be a date?

As her anger built up ready to be released, Ron came into the room, his lips on Lavender's. Clearly they were looking for somewhere to be alone, and Hermione had to wonder what exactly they had planned on doing alone.

She saw red.

Lavender made a hasty retreat from the room, leaving Ron to talk to Hermione. The moment she saw him smile her way, she pointed her wand at his face.

The birds keeping her company stopped flying around above her head. They all flew towards Ron, pecking at him until he left, pulling the door behind him. She glanced at the remaining birds. Two were missing and she smirked. They had gotten out.

It served Ron right. She hoped the two birds got a few good pecks in before Ron managed to get rid of them. Maybe they'd knock some sense into his head.

She knew that this all had an impact on their friendship, but at that moment, she couldn't find it in herself to care. Ron had chosen someone else over her and she would never forget that. Even if she forgave him, he had lost something special. She would find someone else. Someone that wouldn't take her for granted.

Lavender was welcome to Ron, because Hermione didn't want him anymore.

* * *

Thanks to Firefly for betaing


	32. Her Choice - HermioneNeville

Written for: Hogwarts - Muggle Art - Task #2: Write about a character taking a risk despite being told not to.

* * *

**Her Choice**

**Hermione/Neville**

"Mate, I wouldn't do it," Ron said, glancing across the room to where Hermione sat talking to Luna. "I already asked her."

Neville looked away from the girls, turning to Ron. "You did what?" he asked.

"Asked 'Mione to marry me," Ron said. "The new marriage law said we have to be married in three months or they'll choose someone for us, so I thought I'd do her a favour. She turned me down though. I've been friends for so long so I'm used to her, but she might find it harder with someone else."

Neville glanced back towards Hermione. He stiffened as a man walked over to her, only to sigh in relief when the man struck up a conversation with Luna.

Neville watched for another moment, surprised when she turned her head, looking straight at the group. She excused herself, leaving Luna to talk to the man, and walked over.

Ron patted his shoulder.

"I wouldn't even consider it," Ron said. "No point taking the risk and getting rejected again…"

Neville bit his lip, unable to forget how hard it had been asking Hermione to the Ball back in their fourth year, only for her to turn him down. He suspected that she would have said yes had Viktor Krum not asked first.

Though he wasn't sure if that was wishful thinking or whether Hermione would have still turned him down. Maybe he'd never know. After all, he'd never ask her, and—

"Neville!"

"Hermione, hi. How are you?" Ron's hand moved from Neville's shoulder and he ignored Ron mumbling something about Lavender Brown before wandering off.

"I'm… well, as good as I can be in these circumstances," Hermione stated, grimacing. "I've had a few days to think about things…" she trailed off, looking around.

"Come on, let's sit down and have a drink," Neville offered. He offered Hermione his arm, before leading the way to the bar and ordering a couple of Butterbeers. He tried to push away the feeling of Hermione's hand on his arm. In a different life, maybe they could have had it like this on a Hogsmeade weekend.

But in this world, Hermione Granger was just too good for him.

He led Hermione to one of the vacant booths and placed the drinks down. She slid into the seat facing him, staring at him thoughtfully.

"So, do you have a plan?" Neville asked. "I… uh… heard Ron asked you."

Hermione snorted. "He offered to do me a favour and marry me. Maybe that's not what I want."

"Well, what do you want?" Neville asked.

Hermione stared at him for a long moment. "You know, when I first heard about this law, I thought you were going to ask Luna… but you didn't. I considered that you might ask Hannah, but again, you didn't. It was pointed out to me that you were holding out for the right girl."

Neville felt the blush begin to stain his cheeks. Clearly Hermione was aware of his feelings.

"Once I thought about who you would marry, I…" she faltered, her own cheeks reddening. "I… well, I felt jealous. I could understand Luna because you've always been close with her. Then I saw you talking to Ginny, and I thought maybe you'd ask her."

"I don't feel that way about her," Neville quickly supplied.

"But there is someone?" Hermione asked. She took a deep breath. "Neville, I may be too forward in asking, but is that someone me?"

Neville wanted to deny it. He wanted to shake his head and give another name.

Instead, he nodded slowly.

What he hadn't expected was for Hermione's face to break out into a wide smile. "So, you've not asked anyone because you hope that I'll choose you?"

"Well, you've been turning people down. I thought maybe you'll leave it too late, and you won't want the Ministry to match you to a stranger, so…"

"Neville," Hermione murmured. "You need to realise that I've been jealous over whoever you get to pick. I've known you for more than half of my life and you're so important to me. If I thought about who Ron or Harry were going to pick, there wouldn't be an ounce of jealousy. Maybe I've considered you a friend for so long, I've overlooked other, growing feelings."

Neville nodded. "Hermione," he began, reaching for her hand. "Do you think you want to be stuck with me? I mean, I'm nothing special, but if you want to get married to me, I'll… I don't even know what I'll do. I've never considered a situation like this."

"Only if you want to be stuck with me," Hermione replied. "I'm a know-it-all bookworm and people only know who I am because I'm Harry's best friend. I would love to be stuck with you."

His grip on her hand tightened. "Are you serious? Are you agreeing… Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
